How Far We've Come
by comeontwinkletoes
Summary: When the kids of Sector V all reunite for the first time in 3 years, sparks will fly and trust will be put to the test. But when an old ally turns into a foe tears will be shed and many truths will come out. So lets see How Far We've Come.
1. Blank Sheet Of Paper

Ok so when I first came up with the idea for this story, I was gonna make it a OneShot but then I decided I'll just stick to it and make a well not oneshot. This is my first Codename: Kids Next Door fanfic so bear with me all the ideas I have in store for this I hope it doesn't end up like all the other stories I began to write. I hope the people who actually read this enjoy it.

_so here it is:_

_How Far We've Come- a Kids Next Door fanfic._

_Disclamier-I don't own CN:KND, it belongs to its respectful owners, I am just highley obsessed with it right now. =] _

_xoNikkaduex_

* * *

It was 1 P.M in Miami, Florida in a room that was using the sun as a light that Kuki Sanban stared at a seemingly blank sheet of paper only four small words were written upon it: "My Dearest Wallabee Beetles," she had written so many notes with those four words with that address nearly 700 letters addressed to Mr.W.B each one of those notes being neglected when it came to the mail. Kuki stared tears coming to her eyes she had so much to say so much she could write so she started it with the date....

* * *

"June 12th, 2009" "My darling Kuki Sanban,"

Wallabee Beetles looked down at the letter it had been two hours since he started writing and all he had was this.

"UGH!" he grunted loudly sweeping everything off the table to the floor the line paper and pen included.

"This is BULLSHIT!" he shouted loudly but not so loud that it would wake up his family he then slammed his head into the desk, he heard a crack but he figured it was just the desk not his skull because ever since he was a kid he'd been told he was hard headed he then smiled at the thought of Kuki calling him hard-headed.

When he lifted his head he felt super light headed and as he suspected there was a crack in the desk where he had slammed his big head. He put his hand to his forehead where he could now feel a large gash he pulled his hand away to see blood lots and lots of blood.  
"Fuck," he mumbled pushing the chair back when he stood up he stumbled catching himself the pain of the whole thing was so intense he just wanted to cry "No Wally you are NOT going to cry, you were so tough as a KND don't let being a teenager make if any different," he kept muttering this as he (barley) made it to the bathroom. He turned the lights on and looked at the mirror.

* * *

Kuki looked at her reflection in the mirror on the back of her bedroom door feeling mortified at what she saw. Her hair looked really greasy and unkept, her face looked pale and oily and her clothes the same as they've always been except she wore a green v-neck with black jeans rather then the sweater and tights she used to wear. She had grown everywhere her chest had grown as did her hips and butt, she was lucky to have grown as much as she had according to her mom who was pencil thin Kuki was more like the skinny markers not as big as jumbo markers but not as skinny as a color pencil. Kuki had always wanted to send a picture of herself to Wally but she never believed she looked good enough so she never bothered to even take one.

Kiki turned around angered by what she saw in the mirror and began to walk towards her bookshelf where all her pictures albums stayed she drew out the biggest one, it was purple and had Rainbow Monkeys on it. She opened and saw that the first picture was all five of them, the Kids Next Door, Sector V. They had their arms thrown around each other's necks, Nigel's left arm hung over Hoagies shoulder, Hoagie's right arm was flung over Nigel's shoulder and his left was flung over Kuki herself and in turn Kukis arms were around Hoagie and Wally and Wally's arms were over Kuki and Abby. Tears began to sting her eyes as she looked through the rest of the pictures, ones of just her and Nigel, some of her and Hoagie and ones of her and Abby. She flipped to the last page where her most favorite picture was, it was of she and Wally holding hands on the porch of her house the day she was decommissioned which left Wally all by himself in Sector V with the new 1,2,3,&5 she could tell he was going to be lonely forever. She stared at him in the picture they were smiling at each other a happy but upsetting time for both of them.

* * *

Wally had expected more from the gash seeing as he had broken a desk and his hand had been soaked with blood but the cut he saw in the mirror was not so bad all he needed was to clean it and put a band-aid on it and he would be fine. He washed his hand and began to dig through everything he could to find the alcohol and band aids. He grabbed a towel and soaked it with water to clear the blood; once it was clear he grabbed the alcohol and poured it on to a paper towel and right when he placed it all he could feel was burning.

"AAH." he clenched his teeth shut not wanting to scream, man did the burn hurt. Once he disinfected the cut he put a XL-band-aid above his brow threw away the alcohol and blood stained paper towels and threw the blood stained towel into a bag where he would keep in his room until his parents left for work the next day. He threw the lights off, bag in hand and began to his room. Once he got inside he shut the door with his foot and threw the bag he held in his hamper. The clock read 3 A.M. Wally knew in Florida were Kuki was it had to have been like 2 P.M he wished he could call her, e-mail, facebook her anything but he had nothing of hers, he wasn't even sure what part of Florida she was in all he knew right then is that he had to leave, he could no longer stay in Australia.

* * *

Kuki just stared at the photo tears willing in her eyes, it was then she decided what she would be doing for the rest of her summer break she jumped up her bed and threw open her door and began to run down stairs.

"MUSHI! Where is the phone?" She shouted, thankful that her parents were at work, when she didn't get an answer she tried again, "Mush-" when she got to the living room she saw that her sister was sitting in front of the TV the phone in her hand.

"No way! Joe is so much cuter than Nick," Kuki rolled her eyes, of course that's what a 7 year old would want to talk on the phone about, which Jonas Brother was cuter.

"Nick is cuter, now please can I use the phone it is important!" Kuki snapped sticking her hand out.

"Ugh, Jessie, I got to go my evil big sister is making me give her the phone," Mushi whined telling her friend goodbye, Kuki then snatched the phone from her little sister's hand.

"Bye Jessie," she said before clicking the end button, she then turned around and began to run up the stairs to her room.

"Wait Kuki," Mushi jumped off the couch and began to run towards her sister's room when she got to it she was saddened to see that the door had been closed, "Kuks!

"Go away Mushi," Kuki began to dig through her closet for her suitcase, as she waited for Abby to answer her phone.

"Hello?" Abby finally answered making Kuki feel very relieved, "Kuki are you there?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm here sorry I got er-distracted for a moment but anyway listen, what are your plans for this summer?" Kuki asked sitting on her bed, she should wait to see what Abby would say before she just assumed that she would be allowed to even stay at her house.

"Abby's not doing much 'is summa, no jus hanging with Hoagie and Nigel, why?" Abby asked using third person as usual, the sound of it made Kuki smile, like old times.

"If I were to come and visit would your parents let me stay at your house?" Kuki asked she began to examine the nails of her left hand as she waited for an answer.

"Of course they wouldn't mind! They both aren't eva home," Abby answered a hint of excitement in her voice, "why are you planning on traveling up here with your family?" she asked the excitement still noticeable.

"Well I was thinking of taking a Greyhound bus up there, it would only take a day," Kuki admitted now lying down.

"I think my mom's home, hold on I'll go ask," Kuki waited for what seemed like ten minutes, the Lincolns must have said no, Kuki began to feel sad at the realization that she couldn't go spend the summer with three of her best friends.

"Kuks, are 'ou still there?" It was Abby, the excitement in her voice was no longer hidden it was all over the place, "My mom said yes! Abby gets to see her best friend!!" she shouted.

"Oh my god, seriously?! YAY!" Kuki cheered jumping off of her bed and began to dance something she didn't seem to do ever since she moved to Miami.

"Wait Kuki, there is one condition!" Abby laughed they excitement still in her voice, "you betta bring a bathing suit! And you should probably bring money, also there is so much to do here now as teenagers and guess what? Hoagie can drive so it makes everything ten times betta!" Kuki smiled at the sound of Hoagies name, it had been so long since she had even talked to him.

"You got it Numbuh five- I mean Abby," Kuki stopped dancing after she pronounced the words "numbuh five" Abby seemed to have gotten quite too.

"It's alright, Abby, still calls Hoagie Numbuh 2 and Nigel Numbuh 1, it's a force of habit that has been really had to break even after three years," Abby admitted, Kuki could just tell that a smile was on her face.

"Oh alright, I haven't said it in awhile so the sound of it coming out of my mouth sounded right," Kuki admitted lying down once again.

"Like I said, I do it too, but anyways when do you plan on coming?" Abby asked, Kuki picked up her iTouch that was sitting on the bedside table.

"Well it depends on what my parents say but," she clicked on the calendar app and began to look at the dates, "I'm thinking June 15th 3 days from today."

"Sounds good ta Abby, just let 'er know," Abby said, "well I got to go, call me when you've talked to your parents so I can let my mom and dad know ok?"

"Ok, I'll talk to you later than Abby," Kuki felt tears began to come to her eyes, what if her parents said no? she would be so devastated. "Oh and Abby don't tell anyone, no Hoagie or Nigel."

"Of course I wouldn't bye Kuks, Love you," Abby said, Kuki felt herself blush, every time she got off the phone with Abby they'd say "I love you" to each other due to the fact that they never saw each other anymore.

"Love you too Abby," Kuki then hung up the phone and lied down her parents just had to say yes and if they said no? Then Kuki would be going anyway with all the money from her own bank account in which she had a credit card for.

* * *

"WALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY!"

Wally lifted the pillow from under his head and put it over his face trying to ignore his baby brother, Joey.

"Wally, I know you can hear me," he laughed with his little four year old voice, Wally smiled from underneath his pillow how could ignore such a cute little kid?

"What is it that you want Joey?" Wally asked turning to face his little brother who looked almost identical to himself when he was that age, shaggy long blonde hair and an orange jacket.

"I was just told by mum to tell you to get up for breakfast," Joey smiled nodding his head proud that he had finished the sentence without missing up too much.

"Ok," Wally lifted himself throwing the pillow at Joey, who just dodged it laughing up a storm "they always said you were betta at dodge ball then I was," Wally laughed standing up but once he did he began to feel light headed once more.

"Wally what's wrong?" Joey asked running over to the bed to not knowing that his brother had been so stupid a few hours before banging his head on his desk.

"I'm fine Joey really ay how about you go tell mum and dad that I'm coming alright?" Wally told his little brother to just go to the breakfast table and wait for him.

"Okie dokie," Joey then left and began to the kitchen where Wally would soon have to face his mother and father with a large gash on his forehead.

"Wallabee, nice of you to join us finally," Wally's father said cynically for reasons Wally didn't know he hadn't done anything wrong at least he didn't think he did, I mean he did break his desk but if they were asleep like they should have been then they had no clue.

"I didn't do it dad I promise," Wally joked sitting down across from his father who just let his eyes stay on the sports magazine in front of him.

"Good day, Wallabee," his mother recognized him placing blueberry pancakes in front of him, then his father and then in front of Joey she then sat down herself with out pancakes just fruit. "So this morning has been-," Wally knew his mother would just talk about either the vegetables outside or the flowers or the-" good heavens Wally what did you do to your forehead?!" she now panicked getting up from her seat at the table, his father then looked up from his magazine. "Daniel did you see this?" Wally's mother asked his father who shook his head.

"Ay, its nothin' mum really," Wally assured her even though he knew it was a lie a big lie, there was something wrong with it a big something.

"Did you crash into the edge of your bed or something? I heard noise but I figured it was just a cat outside or something like that," His mom said, _of course she wouldn't have checked up on me, I could have cracked my head up for all she knew and she didn't seem to care too much._

"Like I said its nothing don't worry so much," he lied digging into his pancakes but before he could even take a bite his mom grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, "Ouch mum what was that fo'?" he yelped feeling like she was going to pull out all his hair.

"This isn't just nothing Wallabee, Daniel I think we should take him to the hospital," Wally's mother urged causing Wally to boil in anger.

"De-," Wally's dad began but Wally wouldn't let him finish, he slammed his fork on the table and pulled his head from his mom and pushed the chair back nearly running over her foot and stood up.

"The only place I want to go is out of here!" he snapped as he began to his room his mom followed behind him.

"What do you mean by that?!" she asked angered now, Wally stopped at the sound of her voice being so close, he turned to look at her she stood with her hand on the hips _as usual _he thought.

"I want to go to the States this summer," he finally said which caused his mother to gasp and his father to slam his on fork on the table, even Joey was quiet.

"Excuse me?" His mom stammered as if she didn't hear him.

"You know damn well what I just said!" he snapped walking past his mother and towards his father and Joey at the table, "If you let me go I plan to pay for it on my own, I still have money from when I life guarded last year and I have all the money that I was given for babysitting the Flynn's kids," he began to tell him the plan that had came to his mind when he fell asleep that morning, his mom just shook her head and his dad just nodded which to Wally didn't mean anything.

"No," was all his mom had said about it she walked away from him and over to the table she then sat down and began to eat her fruit, Wally's dad followed suite once he sat down they begin to talk as if nothing had happened.

Joey turned around in his high chair to look at Wally, "you're not going to eat with us?" he asked in his cute little voice at that moment both Wally's parents looked up waiting for an answer.

"No, sorry Joey I'm going to go back to sleep," Wally walked to his little brother and ratted his hair and kissed his head before heading back towards his bedroom. He was going back to America and he needed Nigel Uno's help to get him there.

....

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Nigel's number, it might have been 12 hours a head there but that wouldn't stop Nigel from being awake, Nigel was _**always **_awake which seemed really weird to Wally who enjoyed sleep.

"Agent Nigel Uno here, who may I ask is calling?" Nigel said so seriously, Wally almost didn't know if he was joking like they normally did whenever they talked to each other on the phone.

"Agent Wallabee Beetles here, I have something to report sir," Wally said in almost as much seriousness as Nigel before.

"What is it Agent Beetles?" Agent Uno asked Wally could tell he wished he was a real secret agent to bad at 16 years old it was hard to be one.

"I'm coming to Cleveland," Wally announced dropping the ancient, at first he didn't hear anything from Nigel but then he heard.

"Are you shitting me?" he asked dropping the Agent act, Wally could tell he was happy they were best friends of course he was happy.

"Of course I ain't "shitting" you, why would I lie about that?!" Wally laughed turning his computer on, he would begin to book his flight hoping that they had one leaving tonight.

"Well I believe you told me once, I think two years ago, that you were moving back here and that never happened," Nigel said.

Wally just rolled his eyes, "Sorry 'bout that but you were so upset that day because Numbuh 5-I mean Abby had left to go on vacation," Wally had always know about Nigel's crush on Abby even when he was dating Lizzie he still had always treated the girl somewhat differently.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Wally if you don't mind me asking, do you ever speak to Numbuh 3-I mean Kuki?" Nigel asked causally obviously having no clue how it affected him, Wally felt his shoulders tense and his face blush at just the sound of her name.

"We haven't spoken since she moved to Florida," he admitted feeling like a loser, no one talked for what seemed like 10 minutes.

"I'm really sorry to hear about that," Nigel finally said, "Well I'm getting really tired just call me tomorrow and tell me when you are coming."

"Got it mate," Wally said, "oh wait I found a flight leaving on the 15th so I'm going to book it," Wally looked at everything making sure there were enough seats

"Ok just call me when you're leaving and when you get it," Nigel yawned, "Goodnight Wally."

"Oh Night too you mate," and with that Wally hung up the phone, he still continued to stare at the computer screen, his summer, his future all depended on that one flight.

* * *

Kuki ran up to her room she was so ecstatic her parents had said yes, she was going to be staying with Abby her best friend.

"Abby! It's Kuks, call me when you get this message, it's a go for Cleveland! I can't wait to see you! I already got my Greyhound bus ticket and everything, I'm leaving here at 11:45pm and I will be getting into your guys territory at 11:20 am a day later, can't wait to see you and the rest-," she paused at the rest because it wouldn't be the rest of the gang one person would be missing on the most important people to her, "the rest of the people residing in "Cleveeland" as we used to say, well I can't wait to see you at the Greyhound after my long bus ride, Okay? Ok, Love you, Kuks" Kuki hung up the phone she looked her floor the suitcase was packed and she was all ready to go, she was so excited she could barley sit still she turned on her tv and begin to watch some shows, she soon found herself falling asleep, the thoughts of Cleveland and her friends stuck in her mind.


	2. One Way Ticket

So my computer's internet was down so thats why its taken me this long to post, I have been writing this on my iTouch, (i just LOVE the notepad on that thing!) so yeah. The spelling errors and some space issues are all because I wrote on the notepad. Enjoy! song during the Kuki scene at the end it "One Way Ticket(Because I Can)" by LeAnn Rimes.

_Disclamier-I don't own Kids Next Door, if I did I think I would be rich. :3_

* * *

Wally grabbed his large duffel bag and backpack it was now 12 am and he was going to be sneaking out of the house to go to the States. He opened his window, he had all the money he needed since Nigel promised his parents would pay for any food he needed which made Wally feel real grateful since he had used most of his money just on the one way ticket he didn't even know how he'd plan to get when summer was over.

He threw the duffel bag out the window all the clothes he had were in the bag. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Nigel's number.  
"Did you leave yet?" was what he said right when he answered, Wally jumped out the window completely his backpack over his shoulder.  
"I'm leaving my house now to catch a bus to the airport," Wally held the phone to his ear with his right hand as he began to close the window but before he could completely close it a voice called out  
"Wally?" it was Joey.  
"Dammit Uno I'll call you back in like 10 minutes my little brother just caught me," Wally then hung up the phone and stuffed it in his pocket.  
"Wally?!" his little brother called again this time his small voice sounded frantic.  
"Joey, don't cry. I'm right here," Wally slid the window open and climbed back inside his backpack still on his back.

"Where are you going?" he asked and Wally could tell he was upset because he had began to cry.  
"Jo, don't cry you have to be strong for me," Wally walked up to his brother and bent down to get on his knees so he could be at the little boy's height level. "I'm leaving to go home-err back to America, right now it's only gonna be for the summer but if I could I would chose to live there again permanently," Wally felt tears coming to his own eyes, this was such a big/little brother moment.  
"I want to go with you Wally!" Joey yelped hugging him tighter.

Wally laughed "Mum and Dad wouldn't be too happy with that, they don't even know I'm going," Wally lifted his brother off the floor and carried him to the bed.  
"I'll miss you," Joey cried now sitting on his brother's lap, he then hugged Wally.  
"I have to go now Joey I probably already missed my last bus," Wally hugged his little brother before he slipped him off his lap and on to the bed. He then made his way back to the window; Joey sat on the bed  
as quiet as a mouse. Wally opened the window and stuck one leg outside of it letting it dangle as he looked outside the window.  
"I'll miss you mate and don't forget your big brother, Numbuh 4, loves you," Wally jumped out the window before Joey could even answer. Tears stung Wally's eyes as he lifted his bag and began to run towards the bus that would take him to the airport that would take him away from this place.

* * *

Kuki stood in line waiting for the Greyhound bus for what seemed like forever, she even made a friend with a ten year old girl who was traveling to Tennessee with her grandmother. The thing about the little  
girl that stood out to Kuki was the fact that she was carrying around a rainbow monkey something that she hadn't seen in years. There were so many people around her, college looking boys with guitars, older women wearing nursing uniforms, stressed mothers traveling with 3-4 children all about a year younger than each other, Kuki smiled at the sight of the young children thinking that one day those kids could have been KND operatives.  
"May I help whose next?" The voice from behind the ticket booth called, Kuki looked to see who he was talking to becoming obvious that it was her.  
"OH!" she gasped walking up to the man, "why hello, I need to pick up a-err- one way ticket to Cleveland," Kuki pulled out the receipt from the Internet purchase and showed him.  
"And your name would be?" the man asked a little too rudely for Kuki's taste.  
"the name is Kuki Sanban and you don't need to be so rude," she snapped at the man who just smiled without any humor.  
"you see those people behind you? They are in a line, some of those peoples buses might be leaving soon and it will be your fault if you stand here calling people rude," the man snapped in a cynical way  
causing anger to form inside Kuki.  
"Fine, can I just have my ticket so those people can get their tickets?" Kuki smiled fakely sticking her hand into the ticket/money slot.

"Have a nice trip, Miss. Sanban," the man handed her the ticket which Kuki snatched instantly; if she was a KND still this man would be one villain she'd have to defeat.

* * *

"Welcome to Los Angeles, California! The time is 12am and the temperature is •67 I hope had a great flight and please remember to not get up until the seat belt sign is turned off," the Australian pilot woke Wally up from a sound slumber glad to be one stop closer to Cleveland. He began to dig for his backpack that was stashed under his seat needing to look at the ticket for Los Angeles-Cincinnati. Once he  
found it he stared at the gate number: 21. He just stared At the number confused until...  
"Any trash you need to throw away?" an American voice came from his side. He looked up and smiled at the young looking flight attendant.  
"No trash but I was wondering if you knew where Gate 21is?" he asked a blush began to creep up his cheeks.  
"Look at the gate that this flight is embarking then try to figure it out," she winked before making her rounds to the rest of the passengers. Wally looked at the ticket; the flight he was on fight now debarks at 'Gate 19' Wally then slapped his hand to his forehead. "Oh! If I woulda just looked at this I would have known!" he felt stupid but he couldn't fret on it because right when he made his epiphany the seat belt sign turned off and everyone around him began to shuffle and grab their bags. Wally stood up and took his phone out off his pocket he needed to inform Nigel that he would be getting into Cincinnati at  
probably 10 am. He turned it on the familiar picture of Australia opening on the screen it was the beach he worked at during the summer the year before something he declined to do this year due to the fact that he didn't enjoy it the surfer girls always hit on him which wasn't too bad but it made him feel unfaithful to Kuki which he didn't quite understand why he felt but he did. He walked down to the gate where his flight was the all the people around him looked like zombies most people must have been on red eye flights. When Wally got to the gate he was glad to see that a pay phone was near the gate, he had 20  
minutes until the flight left. He searched his pockets for some of the American money he had saved for three years. A quarter and two dimes was all he needed. He put it into the machine and dialed Nigel's number.

One ring...two ring...three ring then-"Nigel Uno here please leave a  
message with your name and number and I'll get back to you," Wally felt angered but he understood it was like 3 am where he was.  
"It's Wally, I just got into Los Angeles and I'll be leaving here again in like 10 minutes so yeah and It says the flight will probably get in at about 10am your time so yeah, see you later mate," Wally put  
the phone on the hook he felt eyes on his back.  
"Are you from like Australia or something?" Wally turned to see a small girl standing behind him a huge smile on her face.  
"Uh-yeah I am," he answered a blush on his face the little girl jumped clapping her hands then she turned towards a young girl about the same age as Wally who seemed to be enthralled in a book.  
"See I told you Jessica he is Australian! Now you can marry him!" the little girl yelled at the book girl who looked up and dropped her book to the floor a very dark shade of blush creped on her face. She then  
got up and walked towards Wally and her little sister who was smiling  
dumbly.  
"So me and my sister saw you come towards the phone then she said 'he's really cute' then we heard you talk and she was like "he has an accent my dream man" so I said 'I'll go see' so I - DID-" the little  
girl was cut off the last words ending in a squeak. The girl who had been reading was now pulling the little girl away.

"I'm really sorry about her," the book girl, Jessica, apologized to Wally her face was still red but he still came to the conclusion that she was pretty with brown hair and blue eyes, but as usual when any  
girl came on to him, Kuki always came to mind.  
"Its alright mate," he smiled as the girl walked away she turned around twice to smile at Wally.  
"Gate 21 to Cincinnati will begin boarding, First class will go first, then families with small children, economy will then begin with A, thank you," the announcement finished Wally sat down his ticket said  
"D" so he wouldn't be seated for awhile.

* * *

Kuki stared out the window all the city lights had gone nothing was left except the bright sun that was now saying 'hello' to her.

"Nashville, Tennessee stop," the intercom came over head, people begin to shuffle once the car came to a complete stop.

"Let's go Samantha," the woman who was with her granddaughter stood up and grabbed her bag from off the floor that too had a rainbow monkey.

"I really have to go to the bathroom," the girl whined as they left the bus, Kuki smiled at the girl and her grandma, it made her miss her own grandma.

Kuki continued to stare off at the outside of the station deciding if she wanted to go to the bathroom before the bus took off or not but she decided in the end to just stay on the bus. It felt like forever before people began to fill the bus again. At that moment Kuki decided she would try to fall asleep once again even though the sun was it, she pulled out her iTouch at that moment and began to listen to her playlist in titled "Cleveland" songs that reminded her of childhood and Wally were all confined into one on this playlist. She clicked shuffle and the first song that began to play spoke words to her. "One Way Ticket" by LeAnn Rimes began.

_Standing on the border  
Looking out into the great unknown  
I can feel my heart beating faster as I step out on my own  
There's a new horizon and the promise of favorable wind  
I'm heading out tonight, traveling light  
I'm gonna start all over again_

Kuki began to close her eyes when she heard a voice come from in front of her at first she didn't think she heard right maybe it was a trick of her mind hoping to hear the voice of a male but then she opened her ears and her eyes and looked to see a blonde boy standing in front of her.

"Wa-," but she didn't finish the word because she knew for a fact that it wasn't Wally in front of her it was just some random kid.

"I'll ask again does this belong to you?" the boy asked Kuki who wasn't even in the same world as the boy at the moment she was in her own world.

"Is what mine?" Kuki asked finally coming into the same world as him, she then saw what he was holding, a rainbow monkey, a old thrashed rainbow monkey, it belonged to the girl who was with her grandma, "Oh no!" she gasped grabbing at the monkey.

"So it is yours," the boy snickered sitting down where the girl who owned the monkey once was.

"No but I know who it belongs too," she just stared at the monkey after the boy didn't answer. She played around with it, rubbing the stuffing with her forefingers and thumbs nothing but memories came to mind, she put the rainbow monkey to her side and then leaned and closed her eyes, she could not wait to get to Cleveland.

_And buy a one-way ticket on a west bound train  
See how far I can go  
I'm gonna go out dancing in the pouring rain  
And talk to someone I don't know  
I will face the world around me  
Because I can_


	3. Home

_I was really trying to get this done but it didn't happen until well....May 10th. I have been writing this on my iTouch and for the past month or so my iTouch's internet would not connect for anything and today I finally was able to get it to connect, but it is finally here! I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter. _

_Thanks for the reviews guys! :D_

_nikkiaduex _

_

* * *

_

Wally leaned against the wall closest to the door inside the baggage claim. The time was 11am, it had been almost 2 1/2 hours since he got in and Nigel was nowhere to be seen. Wally looked around the room so many people were still there waiting for their bags. He looked over to his right and he saw the hyperactive ten year old who had pinpointed him early about her sister being in love with guys with accents. He looked at away then at her again noticing this time the big drawing  
pad that was lying in front of her. He leaned up on his knees to see past the man who was sleeping in the seats above his head, he was able to get a clear picture now of what was on the pad, him. The girl had everything right but it was in anime form, his blonde hair to his blue eyes the orange sweater he always wore and his blue jeans it was a good picture. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes next thing he knew-  
"Wally!" the voice startled him it sounded so much like Kuki when she was a little girl he hoped if he opened his eyes he would see her but he didn't he saw the little girl.  
"Hello," he said slowly the girl just kept a smile on her face the drawing pad clutched in her hand.  
"Will you sign this?" the girl held the picture up to his face, of course there were flaws but for being only 10 it was a good picture.  
"Why?" he asked confused by what the girl asked him, why would anyone want his signature?  
"Because my sister over there-" they both lifted their heads to look at Jessica who was once again reading they then looked back at each other, "she for some reason believes you are going to be a famous secret agent."  
Wally's whole body tensed, what did that girl know that he didn't know? Was she a spy or something? How did she know about him being a kids next door operative? "She does does she? Well I guess I'll sign it," Wally took the drawing pad and pen the little girl held and signed his name.  
"Wallabee Beetles, that's a strange name," the girl laughed but her laugh was drowned out by the sound of gears beginning to grind, the luggage carousel was ready.  
"MONICA!" someone shouted, the little girl turned around suddenly, obviously whoever said the name was talking to her. "Well I better go, it was nice meeting you Secret Agent Wallabee Beetles," she smiled like a kid who was pretending to play house, once she ran off to reunite with her family. Wally left his bag leaning against the wall and began towards the carousel.  
"I know who you are," a voice said coming from Wally's left side. It was the little girl's sister Jessica.  
"Who am I then?" Wally asked not taking his eyes off the luggage. The girl sighed and began,

"Your name is Wallabee Beetles, Numbuh 4, you were from Sector V," Wally looked at the girl now, shock was written all over his face.  
"Ho-how do you kno-know?" he stammered, he doesn't remember this girl at so how does she remember him?  
"Because I was an operative with you, Numbuh 107," she said casually, even with people around no one knew what she was talking about no one understood the KND anymore, it didn't exist.  
"Really? I don't remember you," Wally admitted feeling shy and stupid for not remembering who the girl was but all she did was smile.  
"That's alright if you don't, we all looked up to you Sector V guys," at that moment Wally's duffel bag fell out on to the carousel.  
"WALLY! Wallabee Beetles!" a familiar English accented voice called, Wally looked behind his shoulder to see if he saw who was calling his name sure enough Nigel Uno stood near the door where Wally had been sitting.  
"That's Nigel Uno! I thought he disappeared!" Jessica gushed she had all her families' luggage sitting on the floor, Wally stared wondering how she got all of it out so fast.  
"He's back," Wally smiled reaching to throw his duffel on his shoulders "it was nice seeing you Numbuh 107," Wally put his hand out to shake.  
"You too, Numbuh 4," the girl shook his hand and began pulling her luggage one by one to her family. Wally walked over to Nigel.

When Wally got to Nigel he put his hand out to shake, they then hugged.  
"Glad you're back mate," Nigel said once they released their hug.  
"Glad to be back," Wally laughed grabbing his backpack off the floor and throwing it over the opposite shoulder in which his duffle bag was on.

"Wally, who was that girl you were just talking too?" Nigel asked, Wally just smiled looking straight ahead.

"Numbuh 107," he said taking a quick glance at Nigel then continuing ahead waiting for an answer.

"Hm doesn't ring a bell," Nigel finally gave an answer Wally chuckled.

"I'm so glad to be home," Wally said once more as they walked to the car.

Kuki watched out the window thankful to see the "Welcome to Cleveland" sign after almost 24 hours to see the sign meant she was finally at her original home finally free of her parents free of Florida where she had very few friends. Kuki closed her eyes once more hoping that once she opened them she would be able to see all of the other buses in the station.

"Final stop Cleveland," the bus driver said his voice monotone as it had been since her last bus driver switched out in Tennessee. Kuki had never thought the sound of a bus turning off would be so comforting but it was and the sound of shuffling was also quiet comforting which surprised her. Kuki stood up once everyone else had gotten off and stretched the flexing of her muscles after a long journey felt good.  
She reached for her bag and began to walk off, feeling her bag, as she walked, to see if she was missing anything. She reached inside when she didn't feel a big clump of fur. The RAINBOW MONKEY! Kuki quickly turned around and reached for the rainbow monkey, she placed it in her arms where she knew it would be safe.  
"Young lady everyone else is gone will you please hurry up and get off so we can clean this bus," the bus driver was looking through the window at the very roof of the bus.

"I'm getting off now I left something sorry," Kuki said meekly nearly running off the bus. The latch for the underneath storage was open when she finally got off the bus, Kuki's huge suitcase was the only thing left underneath it she reached and pulled it, it felt like 500 pounds in her small hands.  
She rolled the suitcase behind her, she saw many people getting off buses, some were just stretching, some were running with all their mite to the bathroom and some just stood outside smoking as if it was nothing. Kuki looked away from the people and just kept her head facing forward she was now beginning to feel anxious and excited all at the same time she couldn't wait to see Abby.

Kuki walked over to find a bench to sit on since she couldn't see anyone she knew anywhere the anticipation was killing her! Just the thought of seeing Hoagie and Abby made her smile…

***  
"Turn left…wait no your other left!" Abby cried as Hoagie steered, they were heading towards the greyhound bus station where Kuki was getting dropped off at.

"Couldn't you just have said right?!" Hoagie snapped turning the wheel quickly, "at the rate you're giving me directions I am going to be having my license provoked!" Abby reached to grab on to the side of the car as they swerved to get into another lane.

"Look, you didn't have to listen to my directions, any person would have known to turn right up here I mean just look the left is blocked off!" Abby sneered looking at the MapQuest directions she did print out.  
"OH! I see it! Pull in!" Abby leaned forward onto the dash board her excitement was shining through her eyes.

The two drove in circles trying to find a place to park and sadly there was nowhere.

"This is no ordinary parking place," Hoagie sighed looking out the side-view mirror on his door Abby was looking out through the front of the car.

"THERE SHE IS! Let me get out stop the car!" Abby quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out the car once Hoagie stopped it.

Hoagie rolled down the window and yelled out to Abby, "Shit Abby be more careful next time! Jeeze!" He rolled up the window and kept driving in circles.

Kuki stared off into the distance she could hear a voice that sounded familiar, almost like….

"KUKI! KUKI!" Abby shouted running towards the girl sitting on the bench.

"Abby?! Oh my god!" Kuki got up and began to run towards her too leaving everything on the bench even the rainbow monkey.

The two girl embraced in a hug, tears began to fall down both of their eyes.

"You look amazing gurl!" Abby gushed pushing Kuki forward to take a long look at her, Kuki wiped tears from her eyes.  
"You look good too, all grown up," Kuki cried, looking at Abby like she had been looked at.

"Quick grab all your stuff, we have so much to catch up!" Abby threw her arm over Kuki's shoulder and they walked towards the bench where Kuki had been sitting before Abby had came.

"Ok, I am all for catching up trust me, sitting on a bus for 24 hours is killer to the butt," Kuki and Abby laughed.

"I am so glad you're here Kuks," Abby admitted reaching for the suitcase on the floor, Kuki grabbed her bag.

" I am so glad to be here," Kuki said looking at Abby once more before they began the walk to find where Hoagie was hiding.


	4. I Always Thought I'd See You Again

_OK so I know that this chapter is really short but I really wanted to get to the part where Kuki and Wally finally see each other again after so many years, I just couldn't wait any longer! Plus people kept asking for me to get to the part so I just wanted to grant people their wishes! _

_I hope you enjoy this short but important chapter a lot! Hope you enjoy! Remember to read & review! _

_x&o's_

_Nikkiaduex_

* * *

12 am.

"So why did we have to come here?" Kuki asked looking out the window of Hoagie's moms van, they were pulling into iHop's parking lot not Abby's house like she expected.  
"Nigel has a surprise for us too I guess," Abby explained looking at her phone Hoagie parked the car.  
"Oh...I wonder what it could be," Kuki wondered aloud unbuckling her seat belt, Abby jumped out slamming the car door shut Kuki took a second before she jumped out herself and began to follow the two.  
***

12 am.  
"So Abby has a surprise too that she won't tell you about?" Wally asked making sure he heard correct.  
"Exactly," Nigel nodded turning on to the freeway entrance heading towards Cleveland.  
"Any ideas what it could be?" Wally asked secretly wishing Nigel would say what he didn't want to say himself.  
"I dunno it could be a new paintball gun for all I know," that's when Wally figured asking Nigel any other questions would be pointless.  
"I wonder what she'll say when she sees me, I wonder what they will both say," Wally said both but he was thinking the word all wishing for Kuki to be there.  
"They will both be extremely happy," Nigel continued to steer the car, Wally leaned on the window and shut his eyes, and maybe he would be able to fall asleep.

1:00  
"Now I'll warn you Kuk, Nigel looks a lot different," Abby warned turning to look at Kuki from beneath the head rest.  
"Oh Kay," Kuki smiled looking at Abby then out the window they just turned on to the street that Nigel lived on, the street where Kuki used to also live on. "Oh my gosh, it feels so crazy to be back here," Kuki gushed gripping on to the arm rest on the cars seat.  
"I'm happy that you're happy," Abby smiled looking at Hoagie for a quick second; he smiled at her before turning back to the road.  
"So I guess Nigel has a surprise for me too, not that me or Hoagie know anything about it," Abby admitted still staring out the window.  
"Any ideas of what it could be?" Kuki asked staring out her own window at all the new cars that weren't on the street when she lived there. All the houses looked old and small before they used to all look big and brand new; I guess that's what happens when you move away for 6 or so years, Kuki thought tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
***

12:30  
Nigel parked the car in the drive way they had taken the back roads to get there before Abby could with whatever her surprise was.  
"Let's go in first so you can see Mum and dad, oh and to eat," Nigel said taking the keys out of the ignition and  
opening the door.  
"Right," Wally nodded opening his own door and getting out.  
*** 1:15  
Kuki leaned against the window memories of her old life swarming through her mind like she was watching a movie based on her life.

"I'm shaking, I'm so nervous to see what Nigel has for me," Abby said nervously, Kuki didn't pick her head up from off the window. She just continued to stare off into space she didn't even remember exactly what Nigel's house looked like but when they began to slow in front of the house something was different, there was a blonde kid grabbing something out of the trunk of the car.

Kuki now lifted her head staring at the boy from a distance, the house looked familiar in a way but she knew Nigel had no hair, but the blonde hair it reminded her of someone…of…of….WALLY!

"Hoagie stop the car!" Kuki shouted jumping suddenly; it was Wally it had to be, why else would there be a blonde headed kid at the house that was supposedly Nigel's.

"Kuki what's going on? Abby asked turning to look at her from behind the head rest, Hoagie still continued to drive.

"I said stop the car!" Kuki shouted again frantically, this time he did as he was told; Kuki unbuckled herself as quickly as she could and jumped out.

"Wally," she said quietly and began to run towards him, "WALLY!"

Hoagie and Abby watched as Kuki ran to Nigel's house, now Abby could see why Kuki had begun to run there was a boy digging through the trunk of Nigel's car.

"Oh my god, it's Wally, my surprise is Wally," Abby nearly whispered looking at Hoagie who was able to hear her perfectly.

1:16 P.M

Wally dug through the trunk at least five times in the 10 minutes that he had been outside getting his duffle bag and he could not find his iPod anywhere.

"Got dammit, where the 'ell could it possibly be?" Wally muttered to himself digging through the trunk one more time.

"WALLY!" he heard a voice it sounded familiar but he didn't want to turn around, he knew it was probably in his head and he didn't want to get his hopes up. "Wally," he heard again, this time it was closer so close that it was like behind his ear how could the voice in his head be so loud. He finally turned and saw her and right then he knew that it wasn't his imagination; Kuki was standing there right in front of him, tears in her eyes. He began to feel tears in his own eyes just staring at her. She was beautiful he thought, so grown up.

"Kuki," he finally cried, nearly falling into her arms.


	5. Can We Go Back?

_Another short chapter I know, sorry! Just trying to get as much down as possible before I began to go into writers block! But it should be all good its almost summer break here in the Bay Area of Cali. so I will have a lot more time to write and hopefully work up to the expectations of you wonderful reviewers and favoriters(just made up that word) so yeah, enjoy. _

_hugs and reviews_

_nikkiaduex_

* * *

Kuki couldn't believe it; Wally was actually in her arms again it hadn't been like this since they were 13 years old and saying goodbye to each other for what each thought as forever.

"Wally," she cried again she honestly loved the way his name sounded coming out of her own mouth, it made her happy.

"Kuki,' Wally whimpered nuzzling his face into Kuki's neck, Kuki chuckled then laid her head on his head.

"I really hate to break this moment, but Wally I really want a hug," it was Abby her voice was coming from behind Kuki.

Wally let go of Kuki and wiped his eyes and then looked up at Abby who was standing with her hip cocked and her hand placed on it.

"Abby! It's so good to see yah," Wally walked over to her and lifted her off the ground and swung her around a few times. Once Wally put her back on the ground it was clear that she had also been crying.

"Is that Kuki Sanban I see over there?" Now it was Nigel's turn to see the surprise that Abby had and he never expected it to be Kuki.

"Nigel!" Kuki shouted running over to him and hugging him tightly, "it's been so long!" she gushed as he squeezed her back.

"I am so glad we are all together again!" Hoagie shouted abruptly surprising everyone, "It's Sector V...All…together…" he said slowly everyone just took quick glances at each other and began to laugh.

"So let me ask, who is up for some candy?" Abby broke the tension with her normal wanting of some delicious candy.

"I am all for it, is that store still on 3rd street?" Kuki asked looping her arm with Abby's and began walking down the street, Hoagie followed behind them.

"I guess I better throw my duffel bag back in the car, ay mate?" Wally asked Nigel looking down at the bag on the floor, Nigel laughed then lifted the bag.

"I'll take it, you go after that girl," Nigel grabbed the bag and slammed his car's trunk closed and began to head towards the house.

"Thanks mate," Wally thanked Nigel who just gave a nod as an answer; he then looked at Wally once more and began into the house.

"So how is life down under?" Kuki asked Wally, they were finally alone about ten steps behind Nigel and Abby, who were hanging on to each other like they were drowning.

"It's been fine nothing like the states though," Wally admitted looking down at her hand, oh how he wanted to grab it and hold it forever.

"I went to Japan last summer it was really amazing," Kuki said for no reason whatsoever just something that went with the topic of other countries/continents.

"That's amazing, Kuks," Wally looked up at her and smiled he was so happy to be saying her name actually to her just not to himself.

"Yeah, Florida is pretty okay too I guess," she said gloomily looking up into the sky "I missed looking at the stars from the streets of Cleveland," Wally just looked at her then followed her eyes to the sky.

"You're -I mean the sky is beautiful in Australia," Wally began to say that Kuki was beautiful but he stopped himself before he said anything else.

"Really? Maybe I'll go and visit you next year," Kuki said looking from the stars to Wally, how badly he wanted to kiss her just then and there.

"Well when I graduate Senior High School, I am most defiantly moving back to Cleveland," Wally told her feeling bashful all of a sudden.

"Yeah me too, I don't have any friends in Florida," Kuki admitted shyly looking away from Wally, she suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Why not? You're beautiful, smart, funny," Wally begin to say more but Kuki put her finger to his lips.

"Wally don't say anything else," Wally then leaned into kiss her, Kuki leaned too and then-.

"You guys we are here!" Abby shouted suddenly breaking the two apart. Wally and Kuki both stared at each blushes creeping on both their faces. Abby walked over to Kuki and grabbed her by the arm, "come on!" she said, Wally just stood behind as the two girls walked away, anger and embarrassment on his face.

"She ruined a moment for you, didn't she?" Nigel asked with a light laugh, Wally didn't appreciate it too much.

"Yes she did, but it's alright there will be more, we have all summer here," Wally said trying to hid the fact that he wanted nothing more than to kiss Kuki in the moonlight on the first day in years since he's actually seen her.

"Yep all summer," Nigel threw his arm over Wally's shoulder, Hoagie walked up behind them.

"It's good to have you back Beetles," Hoagie smiled slapping Wally's back.

"Like I've said a million time already, good to be back," Wally laughed as all three of the guys walked into the candy shop they spent so much time in as kids.


	6. I Just Really Miss You

_Short chapter I know, sorry! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for ALL the reviews, story alerts, author favorites and story favorites I really appreciate it! _

_Thank you and continue to review and favorite_

_xoxo_

_nikkiaduex _

* * *

So we are all going to hang out tomorrow right?" Abby said leaning on the front door, Nigel, Wally, Hoagie and Kuki just stayed on the couch. The last time Kuki had looked at the clock it said 11 PM and she was the most tired she had ever been in her entire life, she stifled a yawn before deciding to lean back in the couch she was on next to Hoagie.

"Of course, we will," Nigel answered flatly as if Abby just asked why the sky is blue. Kuki just looked at Abby to see how she would react she didn't even move.  
"Right okay, well let's go Hoagie so Kuki can get some sleep," Abby began to open the door, Kuki looked up then in saw Nigel walking out the door behind Abby.  
"Sleep sounds amazing right now," Wally laughed getting off the couch; he and Hoagie exchanged a look with each other.  
"I'll meet you outside Kuks," Hoagie nodded at Wally and then walked out the door.  
"I feel so bad for him," Kuki said once the door was closed tight.  
"Wait...why? He seems like the same ol' Hoagie I remember," Wally raised a brow at a now embarrassed Kuki.  
"You don't know?" Kuki asked feeling like an idiot revealing the secret that Hoagie had no idea that she had any clue about.  
"Know...what?" Wally asked with his adorable blue eyes filled with worry.  
"You can't tell Nigel I told you," Kuki began leaning into whisper to Wally, "Abby told me a week before I came here that apparently Tommy  
has been missing for months." Wally gasped and leaned away from her, "that is crazy," Wally said sitting down, Kuki just leaned to pat his shoulder.  
"Well I better get going, goodnight Wally," Kuki walked to the door and opened it walked out then slammed it shut leaving Wally alone the thought of Joey in his mind.

* * *

Wally picked up the phone once Nigel had told him goodnight and walked to his own room.  
Wally dialed the number it was at least 7'o'clock in Australia so he knew his parents were awake, angry but awake.  
Ring, ring, ring..."'ello? Wallabee is that you?" it was his mum that answered, the worst case scenario.  
"Yes mum, it's me..." he sat down on the bed preparing for the yelling spree his mom was going to release on him.  
"What in the world did you think you were doing Wallabee Joseph Beetles?" Wally's mom yelled into the phone, Wally could hear anger in his mom's voice but also worry.  
"Mum, I'm sorry that I left without telling you I Just i just couldn't handle it out there anymore...I needed to go away spend time with my friends," Wally began wanting to speak quick so his mother wouldn't  
question him any further, "But mum I'm calling because I want to talk to Joey."  
"I dunno if that's a good idea at the moment..."Wally's mom sounded detached as if there was something going on at home.

"Why not?" Wally asked nearly shouting into the phone, his mom was silent for what seemed like twenty minutes.

"He barley stopped crying about you leaving yesterday so I think it would be best if you gave him some time, because I can't bear to see him cry again," Wally's mother sounded so sad, tears nearly came to Wally's own eyes.

"Will you at least tell him that I love him and that I miss him?" Wally asked his mom trying to keep his emotions inside; he didn't want his pride to break through with tears.

"Of course and Wally…." His mother began slowly, "remember I love you and if the decision you make is to stay in the US then I can't stop you for the time being but when it comes to school you have to come back home," his mom said which didn't make Wally feel to good but he had to agree with his mum or nothing would ever be fixed.

"Yes Mum, I love you too," and with that Wally hung up the phone and fell on to his bed, forgetting about his pride he began to cry.

* * *

Kuki threw her bag on to the floor after taking out her pajamas and also her toiletries and headed to the bathroom in the hallway. It had been a very long day and she just couldn't wait to shower after being on a bus for 21 hours. She began to walk out of the room tip toeing try to not wake Abby's parents. Once she got to the bathroom she shut the door lightly then began to brush her teeth. Looking at herself in the mirror she realized just how tired she really looked and how tired she really felt, she looked at the shower and then back at herself deciding that she would much rather go to sleep and shower in the morning.

Once she was down rinsing her mouth she stuffed everything back into her bag and tip toed right back out of the bathroom and into the guest bedroom feeling extremely exhausted from her head to her feet.

She changed to her pajamas and lied down on the bed her iTouch in hand; she clicked on the picture album and began to look at her family tears filling her eyes, she had no clue how Hoagie and his family dealt with Tommy's disappearance, it was so sad. Clicking on "I Just Really Miss You" by Miranda Lambert, Kuki put her head down and began to fall asleep.


	7. Boomerang

_Yay a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! I am now on summer Vacation here in the Bay Area but I have summer school, so new chapters might be slow :[_

_Thanks again for all the comments and favorites I appreciate it very much! Keep up with the reviews and favorites, the next chapter will be short just to warn you guys!_

_xoxo_

_nikkiaduex _

* * *

Abby drew the curtains to her bedroom window feeling happier than ever about the circumstance at the moment. Not only where two of her best friends back in would town but she had a plan, a plan that would get the two to be together finally. Abby decided that she would take a quick shower then brush her teeth before she woke Kuki so that the hallway bathroom would be free for Kuki to use once she woke up. Abby did plan, however, to go into Kuki's room to check to make sure everything in there was okay for her.

Abby tipped toed down the hall trying to make sure she could do everything in her power not to wake Kuki up. She opened the door slowly and when she did she stifled a giggle at the way Kuki had been sleeping. The blankets had been thrown everywhere Kuki was in the middle of the bed her feet curled beneath her, her hair sprawled everyone; it was then that Abby decided she would wait awhile before she woke her up because this was the best sleep she had gotten in awhile and it was probably well deserved. Closing the door slowly Abby made her way back to her own room closing that door silently once she closed it she pulled her phone out of her jean pockets and dialed Nigel's number.

"Change of plans, she is sound asleep," Abby said into the phone sitting on her bed, Nigel answered her, "yeah that makes sense, I'll call you when she is wake okay? Love you too, bye" Abby hung up the phone a grin on her phone, the plans for today would work no matter what time they went.

* * *

Wally checked the clock; he was finally awake after so many hours and it felt good to have slept for so long after being on the stupid airplane for so many hours.

He gasped when he saw that the clock read 2:00 PM. Apparently this is what Jetlag does to you, at home, for him, it was 7 AM, so waking up at 2 PM felt like it was early morning. Wally got out of the bed, slowly but surely, and made his way to the duffel bag that was now in the closet; He pulled out the clothing he need for today and the zip lock bag that had his tooth brush and such in it and made his way to bathroom. He was in need of a shower.

* * *

Kuki, Abby and Hoagie walked up to Wally's house, Kuki felt more relaxed then she had in the past few days which was a good thing for her. Being at Nigel's house without the old tree house just made her sad but it also made her smile just knowing that she was there once again and not just seeing the house in pictures.

"So are you ready for our plans of the day?" Abby asked Kuki, who honestly had no idea what the plans were.

"Yeah I guess," Kuki answered as they finally made their way to the door, Abby knocking.

"Hey guys," Nigel greeted them holding the door so they could get inside, Hoagie stormed inside first upset about being there in the first place, it was Tommy's birthday. Kuki went inside next she could tell that Hoagie was upset just by the way he acted with Abby called to ask if he was going with them to the mysterious place. Kuki walked right to the couch she had sat on the night before and made herself comfortable, she looked around the room desperately seeking Wally.

* * *

Wally walked down the stairs, his long hair was still wet but shaggy as usual and he had on some nice shorts and penny loafers but once he got into the living room he began to feel poorly dressed, he wasn't expecting to see Abby, Kuki and Hoagie in the living room of Nigel's house right then and there.

"Good morning Wally or should I say afternoon?" Abby laughed at her own joke, she was sitting beside Nigel in the love seat but Wally didn't take his eyes off of the now sleeping Kuki whose head was resting nicely on the arm of the couch.

"I think Kuki fell asleep," Wally chuckled sitting down on the same couch that Kuki had fallen asleep on, leaning on the other arm, he was now looking at Abby and Nigel.

"Maybe going to the movies isn't such a good idea," Nigel said, Abby sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Hmm…how about we go Mini-Golfing?" Wally suggested happily, he loved Mini-Golf, once he got too old for dodge ball, even though he did enjoy playing that occasionally.

"I guess that sounds like a good plan," Abby put her finger to her chin in a thinking motion, a few seconds later she smiled. "It is a great idea!" she finally said getting off the love seat and walking over to Kuki.

Wally then held his hands up to stop her and then nodded, he would wake her up himself, he leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Wake up sleeping beauty," and just like that Kuki's eyes opened and she looked to her right and jumped causing Wally to fall backwards.

"Don't do that!" she shrieked smacking his arm, he just laughed at her getting off his back and sitting upwards.

"So we are now going Mini-Golfing since I think the movie would put both of you-," Abby moved her finger from Kuki to Wally, "asleep."

"Sounds good to me," Kuki yawned getting off the couch, Wally following suite and then Hoagie who begin towards the door sulking.

"Let's go," Abby stretched her arm out to pull Nigel up from the love seat that they had once been sitting on together and then all together the five left to spend a fun filled day together.

"I'm going to go home you guys for sometime….alone, so just text me when you guys are finished," and just like that Hoagie got out of going mini golfing and it left the four all by themselves.

"And then there were four," Nigel joked as they all watched Hoagie drive away in a rushed fashion, Kuki and Wally exchanged and shrugged walking towards the entrance of the golf course.

"This wasn't a part of my plan, but it's working out pretty okay considering," Abby said to Nigel before following the other two.

* * *

"So you're telling me you didn't make any friends in Florida?" Wally asked Kuki again for the second time, it was apparently hard for him to believe.

"Well I do have some friends but no one that I would go out of my way to hang out with," Kuki admitted looking at her cuticles not wanting to look up at Wally.

"Wow, I always thought you would be popular in high school," Wally laughed looking down at the examiner Kuki.

"I was crazy and annoying as a child, so why would you think that?" Kuki said so seriously that Wally wasn't sure what to say.

"I never thought you were crazy as a kid Kuk," Wally put his hand on her shoulder causing her to finally look up from her nails.

"Thanks Wally," Kuki and Wally just smiled at each other for a few seconds before they both looked away and at the scenery around them.

They were at a park that had been right down the street from the mini-golf course, the teens decided they would call Hoagie before it got to late but at the time it was only 5 and they wanted more time to themselves. Abby and Nigel left Kuki and Wally sitting on a bench as they went to go swing on the swing set nearby. Something that they both knew was a ploy not just coincidence.

"So what made you decide to visit this summer?" Kuki asked Wally wanting to steer the conversation away from her.

"Well you know my parents, they are both busy business people, so me and Joey-"he choked on the word Joey, he looked at Kuki hoping she didn't notice, "never get to go on vacation anymore so I just decided I needed to get away, I was tired of waiting for them to be free."

Kuki nodded now looking away from him now and out at the cars passing by, "We are all like boomerangs, we just come back to each other no matter what," Wally laughed at this a big loud laugh.

"Are you saying that because I'm Australian?" Wally joked pulling himself off the bench; he pulled Kuki off also even though she was protesting.

"Wally stop!" She laughed trying to stay in the seat; evidently she fell on the floor in the process. "Thanks a lot!" she pushed herself off the floor and hit Wally's chest once she was standing straight up.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were going to fall!" Wally couldn't stop laughing as he looked at Kuki who put her arms over her chest in annoyed fashion. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad plus no one is even out here," Wally looked at the park settings, no one was in the park at 6 o'clock at night, it was really odd.

"Whatever," Kuki turned towards the swings that were now empty, "Wally! Abby and Nigel are gone!" she begin to worry where in the-.

"KUKI! Let's go! Hoagie is here! We are going to go out to dinner!" it was Abby; Kuki looked to her right and saw that Hoagie's car was parked on the curb bear the swing set.

"They aren't gone, I take it," Wally joked walking away from the bench a huge smile on his face.

"Shut up," Kuki smiled walking ahead of him to the car, Wally just stayed back.

"You are right about one thing Kuki," he began to whisper to himself, "my feelings toward you are like a boomerang, like that song says, "Like a boomerang I know that you were right for me Baby, there is no doubt about it No no no doubt about it It's like every wrong place we're back again, just like a boomerang," singing the song by Jordyn Taylor Wally made his way to Hoagies car and the way to the girl he would make his, eventually.


	8. Tommy

_DUN DUN DUN! the old ally is reviled! But you all knew it was going to be him right? lol Oh well this really shouldn't be considered a chapter but oh well. I hope you guys enjoy this short little thing!_

_hugs and reviews_

_nikkiaduex _

* * *

The wind began to blow as Tommy ran across the street, the time was midnight and it was his first time leaving the underground base in which he had been staying for the past few months. Everything he did, every place he went was all a part of the secret mission he had to defeat the old Kids Next Door, the ones that his older brother called friends.

It had been this way for years; these kids had been able to escape without having their memories erased when their time was done as operatives. They had escaped with all of their memories intact they were the lucky ones.

But Tommy didn't like it, he was never given the chance to fix what had happened when he became an operative, how come those kids were able to keep their memories? How come they got that chance? Tommy had a mission with the help of five other kids who were kicked out of the Kids Next Door before their time.

It wasn't fair; it was not fair at all! And that's what Tommy's mission was, those kids by the end of the week they would also no longer have their Kids Next Door memories. No they would be just like the rest of them.

Tommy made his way to his new resting place, a place so close to his heart and home, a friend of his, an enemy of the old kids next door.

"Tommy, welcome to our home," the smiling lady opened the door all of her cats began to meow in unison.

"Hello Mildrid, I am glad to be in your home," Tommy smiled at the Crazy Old Cat Lady and her cats that all stood in the door way. Of course this was not the place he really wanted to be at but it was one step closer to the defeat he planned for the old Sector V.


	9. Animal

_Ok so after reading this chapter I know you guys are going to have questions and all of your questions will be answered in the next few chapters I promise! Ok so enjoy this brand new chapter of How Far We've Come._

_Hugs and Reviews._

_Nikkiaduex_

* * *

Kuki got into the car feeling as if the world was at a standstill, for some reason there was tension in the car, what it was for Kuki had no idea but it was there she could feel it all around her.

"So now where are we going?" Wally asked throwing his arm on the back of the seat where he and Kuki were sitting in the second row behind Hoagie and Abby.

'Well I haven't really thought things through from this point on but let's just get some ice cream," Abby, the leader for this summer apparently, told Hoagie to drive towards the closest Baskin Robins.

Kuki looked up at the hand that Wally had put on the car seat falling towards her shoulders. It's not that she didn't want his arm around her, she did more than anything, it's just she was not ready to move on to anything with him just yet she wanted some time.

* * *

"I hope they have something that involves candy," Abby laughed walking into the ice cream shop with Nigel on her arm, Hoagie sulking behind them, Kuki and Wally behind Hoagie.

"What's the story there?" Wally asked motioning his finger from Hoagie to Abby, who dated about two years ago.

"Well the only thing that I really know is that when they were fourteen they began to date for what I think was a year," Kuki whispered to Wally the only bit of information she actually had about the situation.

"Wow, why would Nigel do that? I mean date his best friends ex?" Wally asked Kuki as if she knew the answer and she of course didn't.

"I have no clue, an instant attraction I guess," Kuki guessed walking up to the counter, Wally behind her thinking to himself.

"Kuki-," but he was cut off by a yell, "Hoagie why are you going to bring this up now?" it was Abby yelling, Wally turned to where the scene was coming from, it was at the table and chair outside.

"Yes I am bringing this up now, I was at home alone today and I had a lot of time to think," Hoagie poked his finger to Abby's chest in an angry fashion. Wally looked around hoping to find Nigel but at this moment in time he was M.I.A.

"Look I understand you are upset but do we really have to talk about this at Baskin Robbins? It causes people to stare," Abby's voice turned more into a whisper now, she looked at the table next to her where a family of four were sitting.

"I guess you're right, this isn't over Abby," And just like that Hoagie and Abby stopped talking, Wally turned towards the now opening bathroom door Nigel was walking out of.

"What happened?" Kuki asked Wally, ice cream in hand "All I heard was Abby saying she didn't want to talk about something right now," Wally walked up to the counter now.

"Oh hey Kuks, what kind of ice cream did you get?" Wally asked her but he soon realized that she was already gone outside leaving Wally alone inside Baskin Robbins.

* * *

Wally laid on the bed looking up at the ceiling the thoughts of his missing out on a kiss from Kuki in his mind.

Once the group had finished at Baskin Robbins the made their way to Nigel's house their main meeting spot. They sat their awhile talking about different areas such as: Australia being different then America, how people in Florida are different then people in Ohio, how life in Ohio has been different without Kuki or Wally. But the argument between Abby and Hoagie never came up again.

But as Wally lay looking at the ceiling all the thoughts he has had about Kuki all came to him that's when he got the idea.

"I need to leave this house," Wally flung himself off the mattress and on to the floor, he was going to sneak out and go see Kuki and finally get his kiss.

Wally went over to the window in his room, it was too high for anyone to just use to sneak out so he would have to use the backdoor and that created a challenge.

He opened his door slowly and made his way towards the staircase walking down it slowly into the living room. Once he was home free he made his way to the backdoor and out to go find his dream girl.

* * *

Kuki stepped out of the shower feeling glad to finally be clean; she wrapped the towel around her. She shut the light off in the bathroom, first making sure she had all of her clothes from before and headed towards the bedroom.

Shutting the door softly, Kuki stepped on the squishy carpet over to the bed where she dropped her clothes. Reaching into her bag she grabbed a new pair of underwear and her pajamas. Once she made sure the curtains were closed she dropped her towel to the floor and began to change.

* * *

Wally got to the house that he remember was Abby's but once he got there he began to realize what the hardest part of this whole adventure was going to be: finding which room Kuki was in.

* * *

Kuki walked over to her iPod and turned it on to the song named "Animal" by Neon Trees; once the song began she started to change into her pajamas: a big shirt and some boy boxers.

"_Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends, so take it easy on me I'm afraid you're never satisfied."_

Kuki began to dance to the rest of the words feeling surprisingly happy for no reason what so ever once the song ended she made her way to the iPod so she could turn it off and finally go to sleep. She started towards the light when she heard a loud "_pink" _on her window, startled she kept the light on and made her way towards the window. There was someone outside.

She pulled the window open and looked down to see a blonde person standing outside her window, the fright she had in her stomach turned into butterflies suddenly.

"Wally, what are you doing here?"

"_Here we go again __we're sick like animals __we play pretend __you're just a cannibal __and I'm afraid I won't get out alive __no I won't sleep tonight_."


	10. Impossible

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I got the idea for it this morning and I had to run with it. Two chapter in 2 days? That's a record! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's pretty intense in the middle but it has some funny parts. Well I hope you enjoy this story! Thank you for all the favs and reviews! Keep them coming! I love you guys! _

_hugs and reviews._

_nikkiaduex _

* * *

"You of course," Wally smiled trying to keep his voice quite, he looked at the window to his right and then to his left to make sure no lights had come on.

Kuki smiled before becoming serious, "if I get caught I am going to kill you," Kuki leaned on the windowpane.

"You won't my Juliet, so come down here!" Wally whisper shouted, Kuki took one last look at him before shutting the window softly and grabbing a sweater off the rocking chair that was in the room and heading out the door.

Kuki opened the back door feeling like a ninja, stealthy and mysterious. Shutting the back door she made her way towards the wall where the windows were.

"Hello there," Wally said his Australian accent sounding so mysterious and Kuki, admitted to herself with a smile, sexy.

"Hi, I must admit I feel very ninja like," Kuki laughed walking over to where Wally was standing giving him a hug in the processes.

"I'm glad you feel like a ninja Juliet," Wally squeezed Kuki in a hug not allowing her to leave, finally he let go and Kuki had to regain her balance before falling over completely.

"So why did you decide to come here?" Kuki asked looking for somewhere to sit she turned to look at Wally but he was now gone. "Wally?" she called out before looking to the lawn underneath a big tree.

"So this tree was here the whole time? I could have climbed to your room!" Wally said shaking his head; Kuki could tell that he was being sarcastic. Kuki sat down on the lawn next to him, her legs itching.

"Why did you choose to sit down on this grass? I am kind of wearing shorts," in turn to her legs itching she pulled her sweater off and put it on the floor to mask to itchy grass.

"Well you figured something out on your own so the grass wasn't such a bad idea after all," Wally laid down on the grass not having a care in the world about bugs or allergies. Kuki followed suit keeping her legs on her sweater.

"The moon looks really nice tonight, I never noticed," Kuki kept her eyes on the waxy moon and how it had a purplish tint to it.

"Yep it does, you should see Australia, I bet you would like it," Wally said looking over at Kuki who just continued to look at the sky. "I live near this really nice beach named Byron Bay, I used to life guard there can you believe it?" Wally looked away from Kuki and back to the black sky.

"I can't believe it," Kuki laughed looking from the sky to Wally, "in Kendall, that's where I live in Florida, there are a lot of beaches, and my sister goes to the beach almost every day with her friends."

"Why don't you have any close friends?" Wally asked Kuki, he could feel through the little space between them, Kuki stiffen.

"I don't like the people at my school, all of them are goody-goody Catholic school girls, I feel like the only Asian girl there, I mean I do have some friends but we don't hang out, out of school or anything," Kuki felt her face turn red from embarrassment.

"Have you ever, you know, had a boyfriend?" Wally asked now looking at Kuki, they stared at each other for a few minutes before Kuki sighed and turned towards the moon.

"Yes, his name was Randy Williams, he was everything I wanted, smart, cute, athletic, he was great but I soon learned that he was anything but what I wanted, he began to be a jerk, possessive, he even hit me once but it was nothing bad…." Kuki trailed off feeling tears come to her eyes, no one knew about Randy, she didn't want anyone to know about Randy it was her dirty little secret.

"He hit you?" Wally jumped up quickly rage and anger going through his veins, he wanted to hurt someone, he was mad and maybe it was because Kuki had been with another boy or maybe it was because she let someone take advantage of her in such a manor.

"Wally its nothing it was forever ago!" Kuki jumped off the floor and over to stand near Wally who was now punching the tree.

"It doesn't matter if it happened forever ago it still happened and I can't believe you allowed it to happen!" Wally said raising his voice Kuki began to regret telling Wally anything.  
"Wally, those were my choices, my decisions, you can't change that it happened," Kuki's voice began to shake, tears continued to fall down her eyes.

As she watched Wally punch the tree she began to see Randy right in front of her.  
"Wally...I want you to leave," Kuki cried turning to face the window to her room; she began to walk away from him, every thought from before coming down on her.  
"Kuki, please I didn't... I'm sorry," Wally walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder; she turned around and fell into his arms.  
"I didn't won't it to happen, I shouldn't have let it happen, I was fourteen and stupid," Kuki cried into his shoulder, every thought she had tried to suppress coming back to her right her right now.  
"Kuki, I need to know, did he ever try to... rape you?" Wally asked somberly.  
"I'm sure he would have but I never allowed him to be completely alone with me," she said her voice more level now.  
Wally nodded happy to hear her give that answer. They stood in each other's arms for ten plus minutes, when Wally decided that it was time.  
"Kuki, I-," but Wally got cut off by a loud scraping noise, the window above them was opening.  
"Nigel, he's outside of my house, yeah like you said, ok I'll tell him to go home," Abby leaned out the window phone now in her hand.  
Kuki broke from Wally's arms to look up at Abby, who had a goofy smile on her face.  
"Nigel went into your room Wally, and saw you weren't there, first person he called? Me." Abby laughed as if Nigel calling her to find the missing person was the funniest thing ever.  
Wally looked at Abby with furry in his eyes every single time he got close to saying anything to Kuki someone ruined it.  
"I guess you better get back to Nigel's house before he gets really mad," Kuki said to Wally walking backwards towards the house.  
"Abby, will you excuse us for a moment?" Wally asked taking a few steps to get towards Kuki.  
"Sure, I got a date with my pillow anyway, Abby is really tired," Abby pulled the window closed, Kuki was watching her but Wally was only looking towards Kuki.  
"Kuki I need to be honest with you... I-," but again he was interrupted by the sound of a squeaking window.  
"Abby do you mind?" Wally snapped looking away from Kuki but it wasn't Abby's window that was open it was someone else.  
"Mr. Beetles, do you have any idea what time it is?" Mr. Lincoln, Abby's dad, asked causing Wally's face to burn with humiliation.  
"No sir, I don't know what time it-err-is," Wally could feel sweat on his neck and forehead.  
"It is after midnight, if you do not leave right now, I will call the Unos' to come and get you," Mr. Lincoln said with all seriousness.  
"Of course sir, goodnight sir," Wally stammered moving towards the fences gate.  
Mr. Lincoln gave Wally one last glare before closing his own window. Wally turned to see Kuki but she was gone.  
"Kuki?" Wally whispered shouted frustration boiling inside of him.  
"KUKI!" this time he shouted in a normal voice.  
"Wally be quiet and come over here," Kuki whispered from a dark corner. Wally walked towards her, everything but a kiss on his mind.  
"I'm really sorry about Abby and her dad," Kuki muttered looking down at her hands; Wally just reached out and grabbed them.  
"it's my fault not yours," he said, glad that they were finally alone again.  
"You really should get going," Kuki said lightly moving away from Wally once more, but Wally just grabbed her shoulder to stop her, like had done so many times in the past night.

"Not until I do this," and with that said Wally pulled Kuki's waist to his, he closed his eyes and she closed hers, leaning to the left and to the right they kissed, the sweetest kiss Wally and Kuki could have ever possibly asked for. It was a long time coming.

Pulling away, Kuki found her head spinning a goofy smile on her face Wally looked exactly the same.

"Well I should go, good night Kuki and sweet dreams," Wally pulled away and made a run for it out the fence and to the bike he stole from Nigel's garage just to get to the house. Kuki walked away dazed to her room, on a high.


	11. Tommy Part Two

_Yes I realize this is a pretty small chapter, but its going to be this way until Tommy meets up with the rest of the ex-Kids Next Door. So I hope you enjoy this tiny chapter. See you with the next one._

_Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em up!_

_Nikkiaduex_

* * *

Tommy shimmied his way out of the window at the crazy cat ladies house, he had meeting he had to attend to with his other comrades and he didn't dare to cut through the front door.  
Once he finally got out of the house he began to tip toe from the back window to the front of the backyard so that he could escape cleanly.  
"Ding Ding" Tommy flew himself behind a bush that was close to the house, someone on a bike zoomed past him, someone he recognized as Wallabee Beetles.  
"Where did he come from?" Tommy wondered to himself watching as Wally drove away. Sure he could have jumped out from behind the bushes and kid napped Wally but that wouldn't be as fun, now kidnapping a female to get the attention of Nigel Uno, well that would work exothermally well.  
Once Tommy could tell that Wally was completely away, Tommy broke out from behind the bushes and made his way towards the house that he once knew as Abby's house. First things first, he was going to kidnap Abigail Lincoln.

When Tommy set his focus on a house a little down the street everything was very black and he could barley tell which way he was going all he knew is that he needed to get a certain girl. He broke through the back fence and he continued to walk slowly until he got to a tree, this tree was next to a window, it HAD to be Abby's room.  
Tommy made his way to the tree and began to climb it, notching that the window was open, a good omion. Tommy moved from tree branch to tree branch until he got to the one right next to the window.  
"1, 2, 3..." he mumbled to himself before he swung his legs into the bedroom, hitting the floor with a soft thump.  
"Wally is that you?" A voice said from beneath a sheet on what looked like a bed. The voice, Tommy thought, sounded familiar but not at all like Abby, it sounded like... "Wally?" the girl bolted up from the bed, it was Kuki.  
"Guess again," Tommy said before breaking into a stride to her bed, "if you yell, I won't hesitate on killing you, I mean it is what I want revenge, so if you just go easily, then well no one- actually I can't make that promise, someone will get hurt, it just won't be you," Tommy continued on towards the bed, Kuki was now sitting straight up, her sheet to her chin,, her eyes full of fear. "Just come with me, Kuki, come join me and Wally will not be hurt."  
"No, NO," Kuki whisper shouted reaching for the alarm clock that sat on her bed, throwing it straight at Tommy's head, it missed.  
"Nice try, Miss Sanban, but that attempt failed," Tommy continued to walk towards Kuki, an evil look on his face. Kuki crawled even closer to the bed. Once he got up close with Kuki's face, she could smell cat on his clothes, "Say goodnight," Tommy pulled a white hand towel from his pocket and stuffed it to Kuki's face.  
"No, no, no," she faught kicking and screaming but every sound was faint because of the towel, the towel that was filled with a sleeping drug. Before Tommy knew it, Kuki's eyes were closed and her body fell limply on to the bed.  
"One down, three to go," Tommy let out a malicious laugh, reaching down to pick up Kuki's limp body and carry her out the window, a challenge, Tommy thought. Pulling out his pre-paid cell phone and dialed.  
"Hello? It's Tommy, I need your help, meet me at 114 Calloway Dr. just you and the girl, I have a Kids Next Door, all passed out," Tommy laughed once more feeling very grand about what he was planning to do.  
Tommy jumped out the window his allies would be there soon to retrieve the fainted girl, the first person down in his plan.

Tommy ran towards the house he had been staying at it was time for him to write a ransom note that would summon the other Kids Next Door to him, he already had one so he only needed three more, excluding his big brother, he would save him for last.  
Tommy climbed through the window, at least 20 cats were lying on the floor near the window giving him the stank eye.  
"Nice kitties," Tommy whispered falling to the floor, causing a loud thump. Tommy got up as fast as he could and stood still for a moment listening for Mildred, but no go.  
He began towards the living room where he was sure to find a newspaper that didn't have any form of cat droppings on it so that he could prepare a ransom note that would sure bring a certain kids next door operative to his knees


	12. Don't Let Me Down

_Here we are again, another chapter of How Far We've Come! I personally don't really like this chapter, my next few chapters will be great and intense and I can't wait to finish them and post them up and it will not be the end just yet. _

_Thank you everyone for all the favorites, alerts and reviews. In the final chapter I will make a shout out to all my fantastic fans. _

_Well until next time,_

_Nikkiaduex_

* * *

Wally tossed and turned in his bed happy about the way things had turned out with Kuki, he kne that now they were going to be a couple after so long and it felt good. Wally felt his eyes open, he couldn't wait to see Kuki again in person and not just in his dreams. Wally jumped out of the bed and began to fumble through his clothes when he noticed the window was open.

"I didn't leave this open did I?" Wally said aloud walking to the window, thats when he noticed a green sweater hanging out the window stuck to a nail, it looked like something Kuki would wear. He pulled the sweater into the house and shut the window holding in out to check to see if it indeed is Kukis. Once he pulled it apart he noticed a rectangular shape inside the pocket on the front. He put his hand on the inside and realized that it was an envelope, with his name on it. He ripped it open frantic now and read:

**_For dear Mr. Wallabee this snatch was made for you because everybody on This earth knows you love this girl. It was easy for you see this girl must love you too. Now if you ever want to be seen again? We'll surrender you're old leader that would be a laugh. I'm coming for you all, you stupid old Kids Next Door but luckly for me, your glory days are over. So ta-ta for now can't wait for us all to finally meet again. _**

Wally grabbed the note and began to run down the stairs to the living room. Whoever this person was he was a dead man, no one ever messed with Wallabee D. Beetles nobody. When Wally got to the living room he hit the switch to turn the over head light on over Nigel's head.

"UNO WAKE UP!" he shouted running over to were Nigel was lying on the sofa, the note in hand.

"Wally, please go back to sleep!" Nigel snapped pulling the blanket over his eyes, even though he wished he was a private agent he still was 16 and he still wanted to sleep.

"No I can't not this time, she's gone," Wally stood on the opposite side of the couch holding the note over Nigels head.

"Bloody hell," he reached and grabbed the note shifting to sit up right in the processes. Wally sat on the edge of the couch as Nigel read it, his palms growing sweaty with rage.

"You see that Nigel? Whoever the hell this person is they want to defeat you! And why? Because of what we used to do when we were young kids!" Wally fumed jumping of the couch, Nigel followed in suite throwing the blankets to the floor.

"We have to find this person and stop them before they get you or I. Obviously they know that the two weaknesses we have are the girls," Nigel began to pace back and forth trying to figure out just what him and Wally were going to do about the sitution. "We need Hoagie's help, for some reason this person who is after us is not after him."

Wally looked down at the note that Nigel had thrown back on the couch he was anger and he was hurt and all he wanted was to see Kuki safe and that meant he would do anything.

"You need to be a pawn," he blurted, feeling horrible, Nigel looked up Wally could tell the words stung him.

"What? You want to do what this note says, Wally?" Nigel snapped closing in on Wally who was now standing.

"You heard me Uno," Wally spoke evenly, trying to stay as calm as he could even though Kuki was now gone and if they weren't careful Abby would be next.

Nigel was about to retaliate when he heard an urgent knocking at the door, "UNO, UNO, OPEN UP!" it was Abby and she sounded frantic,

Wally turned and ran to the door opening it quickly, Abby nearly fell in the door. "She's gone, I don't know how...I don't know where," Abby mumbled walking into the house she looked horrible, her eyes were red, her face was even red for her, she had been crying of course.

"We got this note, someone kidnapped her," Wally held out the note to Abby once she was seated in the living room, Abby snatched it quickly reading it over at least five times.

"Who would do this?" Abby cried wiping her noise on her wrist, Nigel sat next to her putting his arm over her shoulder squeezing it in a comforting way.

"I have no idea, but we are going to find out," Wally said slamming his fist on the table, causing Abby and Nigel to jump.

"Wally,call Hoagie, we need to have an emergency meeting," Nigel removed his arm from Abby's shoulder and stood up like a leader, like old times.

"You got it Numbuh 1," Wally smiled walking into the kitchen where the house phone was located.

"It's going to be okay," Nigel said to Abby once more before walking backwards and heading up to his room to grab a notepad and some paper, they had work to do.

* * *

Kuki woke up in a dark room, her hands were tied together and her mouth was dry, knowing that she is alone, no Wally, no Abby, she began to cry.

"Oh shut up!" someone shouted walking into the area, Kuki began to realize where she was at due to smell of raw sawage.

"Who are you?" Kuki asked, her dry mouth making the words sound more faint then she actually meant too.

"Oh you know who we are, you'll just notice that we are quite different then we were before," Kuki realized the voice belonged to a girl she recognized the voice she just couldn't pinpoint who it was exactly.

"Yeah you will realize that me and my girlfriend here have changed a lot," a voice that belonged to a boy she recognized it as well.

"I guess you are curious as to who we are, so I guess we should end this guessing game huh?" the girl laughed walking into the only light that was in the underground room.

"Oh my god," Kuki gasped as the couple walked into the light, "I knew I recogonized your voices," she said so suprised it got her off guard.

"Yes things sure have changed now that we no longer have to be stuck with all those annoying other Delightful Children," the girl said, her name was Annie, she looked almost exactly the same except her hair was shorter and she was taller, she was wearing all black like a ninja.

"Yes I agree with you babe," the boy, who's name was David, looked the same as well except his hair no longer covered his eyes and Kuki realized even in the light that both he and Annie were strickingly goregous, almost like the vampires were supposed to be in Twilight.

"Why, why am I here?" Kuki stammered looking at two of her old enemies realizing just how much everything has changed.

"Oh for revenge of course," the two said in unison almost like old times, the thought of all the voices speaking at once gave Kuki goosebumps.

"Revenge? On who?" Kuki asked feeling nervous hoping that it wasn't revenge on Wally.

"Nigel Uno, of course," the two said simultaneously, leaving Kuki's eyes just widened at the thought.

"Oh no," she said to who was supposed to be herself but she realzied to late that she spoken to loud.

"Oh no, is right Miss. Sanban, you know too much already time for you to get more shut eye," Annie said with a laugh walking over to Kuki pulling a wash cloth out of her pocket, Kuki let out a scream but it was too late, Annie smashed the cloth to Kuki's noise and before she knew it she was out cold once again.

* * *

"Glad you are here mate," Nigel called to Hoagie without looking up from the page he was writing on at the table.

"What is this all about?" Hoagie asked a hint of annoyance in his voice as if they had interputted him from something important.

"Somebody kidnapped Kuki," Abby whimpered leaning against the couch's arm throwing her legs over his lap.

"What, who would want to do such a thing?" Hoagie gasped sitiing on the love seat on the left of the couch where Nigel and Abby were sitting.

"Well right now, I can't think of anyone," Nigel said saddly placing the paper and pen back down on the table leaning back against the couchs leather interior.

"We just can't give up! The love of my life is missing and we need to find her!" Wally shouted anger boiling in his mind. For a second the room went silent, Abby, Nigel and Hoagie all exchanged a look that broke into a smile.

"FINALLY!" They all shouted at the same time, laughing, Wally just threw his arms over his chest in a pouting way.

"I shouldn't have said anything," he mumbled feeling like a kid again, Abby and Nigel countined to laugh.

"Lets go to Abby's house to see if we can find anything," Nigel finally said getting up from the couch.

"It feels like old times," Abby said moving her feet and jumping up happy to be looking for her best friend.

"We will find her Wally," Nigel said throwing his arm around Wally hoping to see his good friend smile,

"Yeah I know we will, after all we are the Kids Next Door," Wally said jokingly walking out the door.

"We will always be here for each other," Hoagie added walking behind the two throwing is arms around the both of them.

"You got that right," Wally laughed spacing himself out from the group, the note back inside his pocket, "Don't worry Kuki, Wally's coming."


	13. SOS

_So I kind of wanted to end this stream of fast updates with a cliff hanger. So I really hope you guys enjoy one more quick update before I go and stretch things out a bit. Thanks for the reviews, I'm really glad you are enjoying my story._

_Ta-Ta for now._

_Hugs and Reviews (I'm trying to at least get 50 reviews by the end of the story but 100 would be great!)_

_nikkiaduex_

* * *

Kuki laid on the cold floor keeping her eyes closed for the sake of being able to ease drop, it was the hardest thing in the world to keep her eyes closed and her body still while lying on a seriously cold floor.

"Is she still asleep?" It was Tommy's cold evil sounding voice just at the sound of it Kuki felt herself stiffen a chill going down her spin.

"She appears to be but you can't ever trust a Kids Next Door," the girl, Annie, hissed. Kuki kept her eyes shut even though she was able to hear footsteps near her face, the sound of the shoes sounded like Tommy's.

"Quit pretending!" Tommy shouted, next thing Kuki knew she was screaming in pain, Tommy's foot hit her right in her side causing the girl to fall on her back screaming.

"Ahhhh!" she shouted the pain was excruciating feeling more angry than ever that her hands were tied up because she couldn't address the wound, she was left thinking her ribs on her right side were cracked.

"I hate rats," Tommy grimaced walking away from the crumbled up Kuki.

"What happened to you?" Kuki cried her voice cracked and faint from the pain in her side, causing all the wind to be knocked out of her.

"What happened to me?" Tommy hissed, that's when Kuki realized that she was alone with Tommy she tried to move herself over, "WHAT HAPPEND TO ME?" he roared this time, walking and bending down over Kuki so that he could be face to face with her.

"Sector V happened."

"What did we ever do to you?" Kuki asked the pain become not as serious, she still couldn't move much or even sit up.

"That is not important right now," Tommy snapped changing the subject," here," Tommy stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen throwing it at Kuki, "I will unite your hands for you to write a letter to your friends, making sure we are all on the same page," Tommy bent down and untied Kuki's hands.

She leaned against the wall trying to hoist herself up to lean on the wall, once she got to a good position she was able to feel the pain in her side once again.

"F-ck," she sucked all of the air from the room into her teeth causing a hissing sound.

"I will be back in twenty minutes to pick up that note and my assistants will bring you something to eat," Tommy instructed heading out the door, "no funny stuff, I will read that note before you send it and if I see something fishy-," for a second Kuki was able to see the old Tommy, the kid who wanted to be Numbuh T, "the other side of your body will also feel the pain of my foot," and just like that the old Tommy was gone as well as the new Tommy.

Once Kuki was sure he was gone she began to write her note remembering what she had learned in "The Wide Window" the third Series of Unfortunate Events book.

"Oh Wally or somebody I hope you understand this," and with that said Kuki began to write the note that would hopefully save her life.

* * *

Wally woke up realizing that he and all of the others had fallen asleep, once he realized what time it was he jumped up before anyone else could react. On the bed laying besides each other were Nigel and Abby, just the sight of them made Wally's heart hurt all over again. It was then that Wally realized Hoagie was gone. Wally opened his mouth to say something to Nigel and Abby to wake them up when he heard a loud shattering sound coming from downstairs.

"What was that?" Abby shouted now awake, Nigel sitting up next to her looking distraught and still half asleep.

"I dunno but it came from downstairs," Wally said turning around and running out the door and downstairs. Standing infront of a now broken window was Mr. & Mrs. Uno and Hoagie lying on the ground in front of them, a brick with a note tied to it.

"Nigel Monty Uno what in the world is going on?" Mr. Uno asked his British accent sounding thick and annoyed, Nigel's mom looked worry and angry all at once.

"That depends, what does that note say?" Nigel asks ignoring the question completely.

"This isn't funny young man, how are we going to fix this window?" Mrs. Uno asks walking over to Nigel now defiantly angry.

"I have some money saved, I'll deal with it, goodnight mum and father," Nigel gave his parents a hug and a kiss before picking up the brink on the floor.

"Let's just go to sleep," Mr. Uno says grabbing his wife's hand and pulling her up the stairs.

"First thing in the morning young man you are to call and see about getting that window fixed," Nigel's mom warned using her finger and everything; Nigel nods closing the curtain so the window wouldn't appear broken.

"So what is it?" Wally asks reaching for it but Nigel moves his hand over causing Wally to grab nothing.

"A message, here read:

Dear Numbuh 1, 2, 4 & 5,

H_**i**_ my cap_**t**_ure i_**s**_ _**T**_elling me t_**o**_ write a _**m**_essage so here it is. I'_**m**_ fine just so _**y**_ou know _**he **_want_**s**_ me _**t**_o tell you t_**h**_at h_**e**_ is waiting f_**o**_r you to come a_**n**_d surr_**e**_nder, if you don'_**t**_ t_**h**_en he c_**a**_n'_**t**_ make a promise that _**h**_e won't kill me. So ye_**a**_h plea_**s**_e hurry & come get _**me**_ t_**h**_anks a lot and r_**e**_member I _**l**_ove _**p**_ie!

Love Kuki

Please reply soon, it's the only way"

"I love pie? What does that have to do with anything?" Wally asked frustrated by the note throwing it on the floor.

"Let me see it," Abby said snatching the note off the floor, giving it a once over before setting it down on the table, "get me a paper and a pen, there is something in this note."

Nigel gave Abby one last look before running to his bedroom where the legal pad and pen were put back. "What do you see Abby?" Hoagie asked squeezing her arm, Wally noticed that once Hoagie squeezed Abby's arm she began to look tense.

Shaking his reassuring arm off, Abby began, "There is a message from Kuki in this note," Wally gasped sitting down next to Abby.

"See the i in hi is bolded as is the t in capture," Abby began writing each bold letter on the other page until it made a sentence.

"Oh my god," Abby gasped letting the paper fall out of her hands tears beginning to stream down her eyes.

"What is it?" Wally asked reaching for the paper and scanned the words a gasp escaping from his own mouth, "Oh my god is right."

Between the lines of Kuki's note were the words:

It's Tommy he's the one that has me help!


	14. Wherever You Are

_Short chapter I know but I wanted to at least update once before you all die! Just kidding of course. Anyway. I hope you enjoy this really short chapter. I want to make this story long so I guess I want chapters to be short so that the story will last longer...how does that sound? =D_

_Anyway,_

_I hope you enjoy this tiny chapter, I'll try to make the next chapter long! And revile a huge secret. So stayed tune! If you are a new reader you better favorite or put the story on alert and review if you'd like; for my regular reader all I ask for is loving reviews xD._

_Thank you again!_

_Hugs and Reviews_

_nikkiaduex _

* * *

For ten whole minutes the old Kids Next Door just stared down at the note on the table.

"It said we can write back so that's what we need to do, we know Tommy has here but we need to know where," Wally said pulling the used page off the legal pad so there would be a new one but no one else seemed to move forwards, the silence continued for a few more minutes.

"I can't believe he's back," Abby cried breaking the silence, Wally just looked at her for a second and then back at the paper his eyebrows raised.

"It's great news Abby, even if you know," Wally kept his ears open hoping that Abby would open up about what Hoagie was talking about, but nobody did, "my parents decided to give up yesterday, they are already planning a funeral," Hoagie admitted uncomfortably, "I have to tell them!" Hoagie tried to get out of the couch but Abby wouldn't let him.

"You can't tell yo' parents right now," Abby advised sounding shocked that Hoagie would even suggest telling his parents.

"What why?" He asked unsure exactly of what Abby meant, "my parents need to know Abby," he insisted tears coming to his eyes.

"Look you can tell them that he is alive and that you are going to find him. DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT tell them that he has Kuki," Wally entered the conversation feeling bad for Hoagie; he just wanted to give a few pointers on what he thought of the situation.

"Okay that works, excuse me," Hoagie lifted himself off the couch and made his way towards the kitchen where the phone was located.

"I still can't believe he is back," Abby repeated lying against the couch sighing heavily, Wally just looked at her and then back at the paper.

"Abby you need to help me with this paper, mate," Wally informed Abby who was now seriously distracted by the roots of her hair.

"Write a poem and make sure the first letter spells 'Where'," Abby instructed not looking away from her hair, Wally gave her a quick glance but the shrugged and continued to write doing what Abby had told him.

Once he was finished he handed the note to Abby, "How does this sound?" he asked leaning against the back of the couch.

"Sounds good but write it again but just underline the first letters lightly even its bold you can tell completely what it says."

Wally obliged to what she said and wrote the note over lightly underlining the first letter. When he was finished the note read:

_W__e are glad to hear you are safe_

_H__ere and now we miss your voice_

_E__ven now we are lost without you_

_R__ed shirts are not what you wear_

_E__asy as would be, we are not going to surrender._

"How do you think he'll pick it up?" Wally asked Abby but she wasn't paying any attention to him she had moved to sit up and was talking to the now back Hoagie, "hello?" Wally shouted causing both of them to look.

"What?" Abby asked sounding pretty irritated, Wally just gave her a look of annoyance before getting up off the couch and walking towards the door.

"You people are beginning to lose hope and it is really pissing me off!" Wally snapped opening the door wide open and slamming it shut. Someone had to have hope in finding Kuki, someone did.


	15. The Truth

Pretty long chapter, I would say. So here it is after a long wait! I hope everyone enjoys! Remember to favorite if you are new to reading this story.

_Hugs and Reviews_

_nikkiadeux_

* * *

David ran down the street trying hard to not get hit by a car since he was wearing all black, he was taking the job as messenger boy seeing as Tommy chose to no longer leave the underground hiding spot. David was surprised at the fact that Tommy was even allowing the hostage to even write letters but whatever it was none of his business as long as the Kids Next Door were finished at last David would be pleased.

Coming on to a cull de sac, David turned on his flash light to double check his address one last time, he looked at the street name then the house addresses in the sac, none were the number of his mission house.

Walking for at least five more minutes David came upon the house he recognized as Nigel's, noticing that there was still a big tree in the backyard it just wasn't attached to the home. David began to walk up to the mailbox when he heard the door began to squeak, someone was coming outside, in a moment of panic David threw himself into a bush that was luckily right next to where he was standing. Once he was fully hidden he heard the door finally open.

* * *

Wally stuffed the letter in the mailbox feeling angrier than ever that his friends were cheating out on him making him feel as if he is all alone in this search for one of his best friends.

"Wally," someone called to Wally he could hear the door close; he turned around and saw both Abby and Hoagie standing in front of the front door.

"What?" He asked a hint of annoyance in his voice but just looking at his two friends his annoyance dropped a little bit because Abby was crying.

"We need to tell you something and since Nigel went to take a nap so we only have now," Abby confessed tears coming to her eyes.

"It's very important that you know because no one knows not even Nigel," Hoagie added standing a little bit away from Abby.

"Okay what is it," Wally drawled hoping knowing that Abby would add on to what exactly was going on because he for one was certainly confused.

"You need to know the reason why Tommy ran away," Hoagie started looking over at Abby who finished the sentence, "it was because of me because I broke-," but Abby wasn't able to finish.

"Did you hear that? I could have sworn I just heard a rustle in the grass over there," Wally stopped to turn and look behind him it was too dark to see anything, "maybe not."

"Uh okay as I was saying, it was because of me that Tommy ran away because I broke Hoagie's heart," Abby finished just staring at Wally who was looking away, "hello?"

Wally then looked at the two of them hoping that what they just said was a joke, that that really wasn't the reason why he actually ran away.

"Are you serious?" Wally asked stifling a laugh, but Abby and Hoagie just looked at him with super serious expressions.

"Okay, tell me what is it?" Wally continued to play along thinking they were just joking around, thinking they were going to end up saying just kidding.

"Can we go inside? For being summer it's pretty chilly out here," Abby looked at Wally before walking into the house, Wally stood watching her with Hoagie.

"I know you think this is crazy but it really isn't," Hoagie told Wally before he made his way into the house as well.

"Awesome," Wally mumbled to himself checking back one more time before going into the house as well shutting the door behind him, "I hope this is worth not looking for Kuki."

* * *

David whipped the sweat of his brow coming up from the bushes glad at this moment that he was sent not Annie because her hair would have not been camouflaged easy. David got up and ran towards the mailbox once the door was securely shut. He stuffed his hand in the mailbox and happily found the note glad that he was finally able to leave and he didn't have to deal with almost being caught by these stupid kids right now.

Once at the court David stopped the thought of what Hoagie and Abby's secret was came to his mind suddenly, was it really her fault that Tommy was there? And if so why? David shook the thoughts out of his head and continued to run away he had to get this note to the boss.

* * *

"Okay so before Nigel and I got together, you know I was with Hoagie, and it had been that way since well everyone moved away," Abby began Wally could tell she was nervous just by the way she was acting, "anyway, me and Hoagie had been dating for a 8 months when Nigel was finally going to come home…"

"It was two weeks before Nigel's arrival when things for me and Hoagie began to go from bad to worse. We did nothing but fight and Tommy _always_ got into _everything _me and Hoagie argued about which caused the biggest problem of all.

* * *

'Look Abby, Nigel is coming back and I know those feelings you've had for him since we were kids are still there I can tell,' Hoagie shouted causing me to cry, he didn't seem mad about it at all he just kept going, he always seemed to say what he felt, when he felt it without holding back, a major downfall of our relationship,

'What business is it of yours my feelings for Nigel? He is the only other friend I had out here besides you after Kuki and Wally moved away, the feelings are platonic nothing more!' I shouted but he didn't buy it he just laughed a dry cynical laugh.

'Bullshit Abby, bullshit,' He shook his head in anger, I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to do what I do best: leave.

'You know what Hogarth Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr. I am leaving and you know what it might be for good,' after I said that I began out of his room and down the stairs where I was met by a crazy thirteen year old.

'The minute you break his heart, I am going to kill you," Tommy hissed at me, making me feel very, VERY uncomfortable, how could a family I loved almost as much as my own turn into a family that scares me half to death.

''scuse me?'I asked making sure I heard what he said right, he just looked at me with a series expression and repeated: ' the min-ute yo-u bre-ak his hea-rt, I am go-ing to ki-ll you' him saying the words didn't scare me as much as the way he said them, breaking each syllable apart, it gave me the creeps.

'I have to go," I mumbled pushing past him and out the door finally getting away, but I could hear him behind me following me to the end of the drive way.

'I'm warning you now Abigail Lincoln, if something happens to him I am coming after you," Tommy hissed once more, right then I decided to run. Since when was Tommy so evil and crazy? I didn't want to ask. Once I was on the corner turning towards my home I decided to slow down, looking behind me every few seconds just to make sure I wasn't being followed. I wasn't.

"I finally made it to my house feeling scared and depressed, my parents were both gone and my sister w as off at college so I had the house to myself. I walked into the kitchen first hungry for something, anything that would get my mind off-

* * *

"Abby, I hate to be rude but we don't need every detail of your life!" Wally snapped, annoyed by the whole story idea, he didn't want to hear some rubbish story, he wanted to find Kuki!

"Oh right sorry," Abby apologized, moving her feet a little so that she could sit on them, prepared to continue her story, "I'll get straight to the point now."

* * *

"So after, I ate and went to my room I heard a snap at my window, someone was throwing rocks and I wasn't ok with it. I got off my bed to see who it was and much to my surprise, and anger, it was Tommy.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped leaning out of my window, this kid annoyed me so much. One second I saw him and then the next second he was gone. He had climbed up my tree.

I began to turn around when he said "He cut himself," and I stopped dead center, tears rushing to my eyes.

"What?" I gasped, I couldn't believe he would do that, he knew how much I hated it.

"You heard me, you are no good for him, so just stay away, if I see you with him tomorrow, I am going to leave and not come back," He threatened, it was then that I decided I needed to go see Hoagie, I needed to tell him what Tommy told me.

I went to his house the next morning, no one was home except Hoagie and Tommy, I knocked on the door and Tommy answered, I was scared.

"I told you not to come back Abby," He snapped anger bubbling inside of him, he was ready to snap, I could tell by the way his hand was gripped on the door handle.

"I have to see your brother," I urged trying to step into the house but Tommy tried to stop me, so I shouted, "HOAGIE!" once I heard his feet down the stairs I knew he was coming and I knew Tommy would leave.

"I will get you Abigail Lincoln and I will get Uno too," he hissed before moving away from the door and over into the kitchen. When Hoagie was right in front of me, I knew I couldn't tell him what Hoagie said, to save my life.

"Abby why are you here?" He asked sounding surprised and angry but I didn't care I grabbed his arms and began to search for the supposed cut, "what are you doing?"

"Tommy came to my house last night after I left to not only to tell me that you cut yourself but he also threatened me," I told him letting his arms fall, he didn't cut himself there.

"What? " He asked shock in his tone, I just shrugged and sat down on his porch steps, I was so angry, "Abby I haven't cut myself since 6th grade and why and how did he threaten you?" He asked sitting down beside me, we then continued to talk about everything until it was night time and I had to leave.

* * *

"It was settled that night that Hoagie and I, would break up," Abby told Wally finishing her story about why Tommy ran away.

"Next thing I knew, Tommy was gone and he left a note saying he was gone and he wouldn't come back," Hoagie added. For a moment everyone sat in silence, Wally was trying to take everything in. Tommy was after Abby, so why did he take Kuki? He wouldn't know until he found Tommy and stopped him from hurting the rest of his friends.

"We need to think of a plan gang," it was Nigel from behind the couch, he was on the stairs. Once Abby saw him she got off the couch and ran straight to him, she couldn't hold back in longer she just wanted to cry.

"I just sent her another letter so we are going to have to wait," Wally sighed leaning on the side of his chair; it was going to be a long night.


	16. Gravity

_Hello again. nikkiadeux here bringing you another fun filled chapter of "How Far We've Come" a Kids Next Door Fanfiction. =D. I really hope you enjoy this short ish chapter. I changed some things last minute so yeah. Enjoy._

_Until next time review and favorite. _

_hugs and reviews_

_nikki~_

* * *

Kuki lied on her back throwing a random blue rubber ball into the air, keeping herself occupied seeing as it was dark and she was bored and also her back hurt.

"I got something for you," a voice said coming into the pitch black room, Kuki turned and looked to see who it was and lo and behold it was David.

"What is it? A green ball?" Kuki asked sarcasm noted in her voice, David just gave her a confused look the sarcasm going right over his head.

"No it's actually a letter from your friends, time is ticking Sanban hurry up and get those friends of yours here!" He shouted throwing the letter on the floor, _and I thought Tommy was the only mean one. _

"Duly noted," Kuki smirked reaching for the note on the floor, David moved his foot to step on her hand, "Ouch what the hell?" she snapped trying to move her now numb fingers.

"Get them here," David snarled "or you'll pay," with all that said David made his way to the door; he almost shut it when Kuki called.

"I need some light, oh and can I get some food please?" Kuki asked but all she received was a flick of a switch and a light was on.

"Have fun," David laughed without humor as he shut the door, leaving Kuki alone with a note and a blue ball.

Kuki read the note and deciphered the word, "where" joy but sudden depression washing over here, she was done playing this stupid game.

"I think I'm just going to tell them where I am," Kuki decided reaching to find a paper that appeared there, "now when did that appear there?" Kuki raised her eyebrow but shrugged it off after words and turned on her stomach and began to write.

* * *

"Could a reply take any longer?" Wally grunted falling on the couch, exhaustion overwhelming him, Hoagie was gone and Abby was asleep, it was just Wally and Nigel still awake.

"Wally go up to my room and go to sleep, you need it," Nigel warned flipping what appeared to be a pocket knife over and over again in his palm.

"Not until we know where Kuki is," Wally yawned feeling his eyes flutter open and shut, he really did want to go to sleep.

"Look Wally when I get a new letter from Kuki, I will wake you up immediately and we will set out, got it?" Nigel instructed, reluctantly Wally obliged and made his way upstairs, "God please make sure Kuki is safe."

He got to Nigel's room and shut the door; once he was inside he fell on the bed and went right to sleep.

* * *

"Why am _I _in hell?" Kuki shouted throwing her newly written letter on to the floor; she was famished, thirsty, uncomfortable, and rather upset.

"Because life sucks," it was Annie appearing into the room for some reason, "I brought you some 'food' if that's what you want to call it." Annie threw Kuki a paper bag, a grilled cheese sandwich and some apple juice inside.

"Uh…where did this come from?" Kuki asked raising an eyebrow she was rather confused on the fact that someone would actually take the time to make a gross sandwich.

"A friend made it," was the only info Annie gave before she headed out the door leaving Kuki alone again with her blue rubber ball.

"HEY WAIT! MY note," she called until she decided to soften her vote, no one was listing, and nobody cared except Wally, wherever he was.

She stuffed her face with the grilled cheese sandwich and sucked her juice down, "Oh dammit what if I have to use the bathroom?" she laughed manically beginning to cry, "I HATE MY LIFE!"

* * *

_Wally ran down a hall, the room was dark and there were no doors for what seemed like minutes until finally he came upon a door that was cell blocked like a jail._

"_KUKI?" he shouted hoping someone would answer him but it was just quiet, no one to be seen or heard, "Kuki!" he called again no reply._

_He continued to run down the door-less hallway, his blood was boiling with anger but also worry, he had never been so scared of anything before. He turned to his left at the end of the hallway when he heard a blood curdling scream that's when he began to sprint, "KUKI!" he shouted again coming to the end of the hallway._

"_Tommy it's not my fault they aren't here," Wally heard Kuki cry to Tommy, Wally began to bang on the door, but no one bothered to open it._

"_If they do not come, especially Abby, the one I wanted, I am not afraid to kill you," Tommy hissed walking away from Kuki on the floor. Wally could hear his footsteps coming towards the door, his heart began to beat and he tried to find somewhere to hide but there was nowhere to go he was going to be caught._

"_That girl is useless to me," Tommy mumbled to himself walking out of the door right into Wally but he didn't see him, like a ghost he walked right through Wally and down the hallway. Wally ran into the room and saw Kuki on the floor, he ran towards her but once he got up to her she began to fade away._

"_Kuki no!" he shouted reaching for her but she was gone and he was alone._

"Kuki, no!" Wally shouted sitting up in bed, he was painting and he was drenched in sweat, but he knew where Kuki was.

Wally leaped out of bed and ran down the stairs into the living room; Nigel, Abby and Hoagie were all there sitting in the living room, the sun was out.

"I know where Kuki is," Wally shouted to no one in specific once he got down the stairs, all of his friends just turned and looked at him surprised.

"What? We never got a letter," Nigel asked raising his eyebrow giving Wally a strange look but Wally ignored it and made his way over to the door.

"Kuki is underground at that old prison," Wally said opening the door; he needed to leave and find her before it got too late.

"What old prison?" Abby asked confusion on her face, it took her a moment before she realized, "Oh my god! The one in Parma!" Abby jumped up and made her way to the door behind Wally.

"Wait slow down!" Nigel stood up putting his hand up to stop the two who were in a huge hurry to leave with no real destination.

"We can't slow down, if we don't get to Kuki now he is going to kill her!" Wally snapped opening the door and began outside that's when he noticed the red flag was up on the mailbox.

The note inside read:

_N, H, W & A. _

_He will not be pleased with that answer b__**u**__t it's your guy's choice, this will be the last letter I get to se__**nd **__so I just want__**e**__d to st__**r**__ess that I love you all and it was __**gr**__eat being able t__**o**__ speak to yo__**u**__ agai__**n.**__ I __**d**__on't want to end this message so please just remember what I said, okay? Again I lov__e__ you. Goodbye fo__**r**__ now._

_Kuki Sanban. _

"See look at the bold letters it says 'UNDERGROUND'," Wally snapped stabbing the paper with his finger proving his point.

"Well we better go then," Nigel urged getting off the couch, Hoagie behind him, the shut the door behind him.

"Time to go to an abandoned prison," Wally laughed his happiness bubbling over into his speech, he was going to finally get Kuki back.


	17. If I Die Young

_Short, yes but still you could enjoy it after a long wait. I still have very bad writers block, so I'm happy I got this chapter done. But yeah enjoy. Remember to review and favorite! _

_hugs and reviews_

_nikkiadeux_

* * *

David ran down the street he was on his way to Nigel's house even if it was the morning, there was no time waste. He needed to get the fish to the bait as soon as he could. As he turned on to the street he saw a car in the driveway was pulling out, it was Hoagies truck.

"They are coming, they are coming!" David jumped up and down happily turning and running back towards his own car where he was going to go back to the prison. The plan was now in action. The kids next door were coming.

* * *

"Turn left, now right, now another left!" Wally shouted surprised that he even remembered how to get to the old prison seeing has he hasn't even lived in Ohio for 6 plus years.

"Whoa give me some time!" Hoagie shouted turning the other car down the street he was speeding uncontrollably if he got caught he would be in trouble for sure.

"Ok so what are we going to do when we get there?" Abby asked all of a sudden Nigel just turned and looked at her from the front seat.

"Well we are going to stop him in whatever way we can," Nigel answered her question feeling very sure of what he said Abby just looked at Wally for reassurance which surprised him.

"If you ask me I'd say we kill him," Wally suggested punching his fist into his hand, Abby just looked out the window.

"Look we need to be subtle, like call the police to meet us there or something," Nigel told them as they came upon the prison.

"We need to act quickly," Nigel urged as he opened the door, the rest of the teens followed behind him, they grabbed some equipment, nothing like before, just some knifes and other useful weapons before heading towards the prison.

* * *

Kuki woke up on the floor as usual but this time it was a little different, the door to her 'cell' as she liked to call it was open.

She jumped up and tried to make it to the door remembering that she was chained to the wall; she fell on the floor gloomily waiting for someone to come and shut the door.

Kuki sat against the wall waiting when she began to hear murmurs outside the cell. "Look David if they are gone then that means they are coming which means we need to get her to the top," it was Annie and they were talking about Kuki.

"Hello our little hostage the time has come," Annie smiled but it wasn't a good, 'how is your day?' smile it was a 'you're about to die' smile.

"Great," Kuki mumbled standing up she was tired and really in need of going to the bathroom, "Before you take me out to die can I go to the bathroom?"

Annie gave Kuki a look before she reached down and unlocked her shackles, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward and out the door.

* * *

"This is going to be interesting," Nigel commented once they got up close to the prison, so far they didn't see anything suspicious they just keep walking towards the prison when they heard a scream.

"Look up there!" Abby shouted running back towards the car so she could get a better view, sure enough Kuki was at the top of the prison, a boy and a girl holding on to her, Tommy couldn't be seen.

"We neeed to split up," Nigel instructed pointing at each teen, "Abby, you go for the girl, Hoagie, go after that boy, Wally, save the girl you love."

Everybody looked at each other waiting for Nigel to elaborate more but they knew what he was after, its name was Tommy.

* * *

"Stop, please," Kuki cried trying to keep her feet planted on the cement wall, she was really high up and she was scared she didn't want to fall.

"Please shut up!" Annie shouted pushing Kuki on to the floor, Kuki fell down quickly feeling pain in her rear end. That's when she decided to scream, someone around should be able to help her.

"!" Kuki shouted causing her captives to be super angry.

"Be quiet," Annie hissed pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket.

"You need to be taught a lesson," David snapped as Annie put the handkerchief over Kuki's mouth, she continued to scream but no noise escaped the handkerchief.

_When this is all over, I am going to kill these two people and maybe Tommy._

* * *

Wally ran up the stairs, Hoagie and Abby trailing behind him, they were on the sixth flight so they were close to the roof, they were close, he was close to Kuki, and finally close to saving her, it was real this time.

"its right here," Wally whispered as he stopped in front of the door prepared to open it, "I really don't think they know we are here so it will be a big surprise attack."

Abby and Hoagie both nodded, there attack items in their hands. Old weapons were being used, one being the old fashioned mustard gun.

"1, 2, 3." Wally pushed through the door, it was all over now.


	18. Breathe Again

_Oh my god, how long has it been since I updated this story? Woah! Well anyway I actually got some inspiration so I decided to write even if it's only a little bit. I hope you guys enjoy even though its been kinda hiatus. I hope I didn't lose my fans!_

_Hugs and Reviews!_

_nikkiadeux_

* * *

9:55 PM: Hallway in the Prison

Nigel ran down the empty dark hallways anger boiling in his veins his search for Tommy was not successful so far and it was killing him. As he ran down the halls he tried to turn every handle most of which were locked.

"When I find you Tommy, I am going to kill you," Nigel shouted he was angrier then he imagined he ever could be, "when you mess with my friends you mess with me!" he shouted running into a door lucky for him it opened.

"Hello? I know you are in here, you just unlocked the door," he cringed looking down at the floor in front of him, shackles were lying on the floor, horror and dread washing over Nigel's face.

"If you are looking for me Nigel Uno, you're in luck. But I will not give you the satisfaction that you want, you will not hurt me." Tommy said with malice coming out of a dark corner of the room. Nigel gave him a look of death all he wanted to do was push him out the window.

"You're right, I won't hurt you, and I will _kill _you." Nigel sneered pulling a gun out of his back pocket, it was a bb gun but if hit in the right place it could still do a lot of damage.

"HA! You make me laugh! You think you are going to kill me with what, a mustard gun? You are not a 12 years old anymore Uno, learn to use actual weapons of mass destruction." Tommy laughed pulling out a gun of his own this time it was a real gun.

Nigel backed against the wall there was nothing his bb gun could do that would work against a real authentic gun. He was trapped.

* * *

9:50 PM

"Wally!" Kuki yelled but it was muffled, tears where stinging her eyes. She didn't think she would ever see her friends again.

"Well hello, Mr. Beetles, Ms. Lincoln, and of course there is Jr. ," Annie and David said at the same time which was almost as demonic as it use to always sound when they were a part of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane.

"Let her go," Wally snapped moving towards the girl who was sitting on the floor with a handkerchief over her mouth.

"And why would we do that?" They said, again at the same time moving towards the three kids, "as we speak our leader is going to kill your leader." With that said the two ran towards them preparing to fight.

"Hoagie, you need to go find Nigel and your brother we got these two," Abby instructed pulling a nun chuck out of her pocket, the girl Annie jumped towards her, "oh no girl I will cut you!" Abby shouted fighting the girl.

"Hoagie! Go!" Wally shouted reaching for David who was now prepared to fight. Hoagie gave them one last look before running down the stairs towards the doors; he had to find his brother and Nigel.

* * *

9:55 PM

Hoagie ran down the hallway he was angrier then he had been in a very long time and this time it wasn't just about saving his best friend, it was finding the brother he had thought he had lost but ended up being found as a could be killer.

"_HA! You make me laugh! You think you are going to kill me with what, a mustard gun? You are not a 12 years old anymore Uno, learn to use actual weapons of mass destruction." Tommy laughed._

Hoagie stood behind the door peeking in he could see his brother and Nigel and the gun pointed straight to Nigel's head.

He pushed the door open a little it was time now, "Tommy!"


	19. Haunted

_So I'll be honest...there are only going to be two chapters left of this story. I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it even if it took me awhile to finally get back to writing. So yeah enjoy this chapter and get ready the end is near. _

_Thank you for all your support and your comments. _

_hugs and reviews_

_nikkiadeux~_

* * *

Tommy turned his head to look at what was at the door and in that few seconds Nigel was able to kick the gun from Tommy's hand. Nigel gave Hoagie a "thank you" look. Nigel backed away from Tommy who still didn't look away from Hoagie.

"Tommy, I need you to stop what you are doing," Hoagie whispered moving towards his brother who finally noticed that Nigel was gone.

"Where did you go Uno? Just because my idiot brother is here doesn't mean I won't kill you, maybe just maybe I'll kill both of you," Tommy said with malice as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife in a thick case.

"Tommy don't…do you know how crazy mom would go if I was killed? She already thought you were dead, the police made her believe you were dead, they wanted to give up on you, they wanted to stop-"Hoagie's voice began to raise as he moved towards his brother but Tommy just walked sideways towards Nigel.

"They never tried to look for me, they didn't care about me, they never cared about me, and it was all about _**you**_only you Hoagie, it had always been about you," Tommy sneered raising the knife now towards Hoagie, "maybe once you are dead our parents will love me, me and only me because I will be the only one alive."

Tommy ran towards Hoagie the knife held high Hoagie ran to his left he didn't know what to do he never imagined his brother acting like this.

"I had planned this I'll be honest to get revenge on Abby, because she hurt you because she left you to go with your best friend but I had thought about it more and more and I realized you never cared about me, you didn't try to look for me, you probably wanted mom and dad to stop whatever "search" that had going for me. So I began to think Abby was smart for leaving you she was a genius, so say goodbye Hoagie, goodbye to the world you will never see again," Tommy raised the knife high above Hoagie's chest getting ready to stab it in when he heard a voice.

"Tommy, don't hurt him mate," it was Wally coming into the room, Abby and Kuki behind him.

"What did you do with my friends?" Tommy asked taken aback pulling away from Hoagie, who in the second he had kicked Tommy in the gut causing the knife to fall on the ground. Kuki reached down and picked the knife up.

"They are a little locked up at the moment mate," Wally told him with a grin, looking around, "where do you suppose Uno went?"

Abby and Kuki looked around the room realizing that Nigel was nowhere to be seen.

"You need to give me that knife back, Kuki Sanban," Tommy snapped breaking the conversation between the friends up, he began to move towards her, Wally ran in front of her.

"You will not hurt her or my friends again Tommy," Wally sneered grabbing the knife from Kuki's hand and holding it in front of him.

"You really believe that?" Tommy laughed, "No one will leave this room until someone is dead or dying."

Kuki and Abby looked at each other in panic, they didn't know what they were going to do, they had no idea.

"Then kill me," Wally suggested moving towards Tommy, "if it's the only way that you'll let them leave, stab me."

Kuki let out a cry as she watched Wally hand the knife to Tommy, "Wally no!" she screamed realizing now that she was shaking.

Tommy held the knife out Wally was standing with his chest out waiting for the knife to go into his chest, he even closed his eyes.

They all closed their eyes, when they heard a gut reaching scream and then a "TOMMY NO!" it was Hoagie's voice.

Wally opened his eyes, as did Abby and Kuki to see Tommy on the floor the knife on the floor with blood on it and his shirt stained red.

"Tommy no, no, no," Hoagie cried grabbing his brother, holding him. Kuki and Abby ran towards him.

"Hoagie you have to get his shirt off and you have to wrap it tight around his wound but you'll probably have to rip the shirt in half so here use my knife," Abby ,the daughter of a doctor, instructed pulling a small knife out of a case on her belt.

Hoagie pulled the shirt off his brother who was losing color in his face, Wally was standing in the background in shock, and Kuki went over to comfort him.

"He could've killed me, he could've killed me," Wally realized he was crying and shaking, he slid to the floor, Kuki fell with him holding him the whole time.

_Five minutes after Wally fell to the floor, a police crew ran into the room, FBI agents, as well as paramedics unknown to the fact that a boy would be lying on the floor bleeding to death. Once the police had come into the room they each grabbed the Kids Next Door and took them outside, Wally was in shock, Kuki was also in shock due to the fact that she had been in solitary confinement for over a week, Hoagie would be going to the hospital with his brother and Abby would be getting in contact with her father. The one who was missing was Nigel Uno. The one who had called the police as soon as he could; the one who would probably be saving Tommy's life. _


	20. Police Interviews

_Only one more chapter to go! Sorry it took so long! I've been dealing with school and Marching Band and some other stuff but finally I got this chapter finished! I really hope you enjoy it because it's taken so long for me to finish. Enjoy everyone! _

_Hugs and reviews. _

_~Nikkiadeux _

* * *

_11:00 am._

_Officer Washington: We are here with Wallabee Beetles, Kuki Sanban, Abigail Lincoln and Hoagie Pennywhistle Jr. After the events of last night all four of the teens have been pulled in for the questioning of not only the events taking place during the past week with Tommy Pennywhistle but also the sudden disappearance of Nigel Uno._

_The first teen in for questioning is Kuki Sanban, 16, was kidnapped three days ago by Tommy Pennywhistle and his accomplices' Annie Davis and David Rogers._

OW: _Miss. Sanban can you please recall the feeling you had when you first realized Tommy was the person that kidnapped you?_

KS: **I was surprised and also frightened because I have been living in Miami for 3 years and the word I got when I first got here was that Tommy was missing and thought to be dead.**

OW:_ So you haven't seen these people in years and you finally come back and you are kidnapped by a brother that was missing and said to be dead? _

KS:** Exactly. I came here to spend some time with my friends and it was ruined by this guy. I am kind of traumatized by the whole experience. **

OW:_ Would you rather speak to a therapist about the events that have taken place in your life recently? _

KS:**At least not yet, when I'm ready I will talk to them because after what happened I think it would be good to talk to a professional, maybe when I return to Florida.**

OW:_ Ah I see. That would probably be best. Now a question I have for you is when you were in captivity did the two, Ms. Davis and Mr. Rogers, physically hurt you?_

**KS: Kind of but not badly. I really don't want to discuss anymore unless I have a lawyer. My parents are flying from Florida to help me with all of this.**

OW: _Oh yes I understand. Thank you for your time Miss. Sanban. If there is anything you want to tell me in the future do not hesitate to contact me._

**KS: Thank you. **

**11:30 am.**

OW:_ The next teen coming in for questioning will be Wallabee Beetles._

OW:_ Welcome Mr. Beetles._

**WB: Hello Officer Washington. **

OW:_ Let's begin. So tell me, when Mr. Pennywhistle stabbed himself what was going through your mind?_

**WB: At first I thought he was going to stab me. He had dropped the gun and Kuki grabbed it and I took it from her and gave it back to him.**

OW:_ Did you say anything to him when you had the knife in your hand? _

**WB: I told him to kill me. I would rather him kill me then hurt Kuki.**

OW: _If you knew he was emotionally unstable why would you tell him to kill you? _

**WB: Because I would rather him kill me then the girl that I love. **

OW:_ So you don't care what the consequences are of your actions as long as they are good for you?_

**WB: I never said I didn't care. I wasn't expecting Tommy to stab himself and I didn't really believe that he would stab me.**

OW: _I'm trying to understand exactly what the intentions were with your words._

**WB: I didn't intend anything with my words! I'm not answering anymore of these bloody questions until I have a lawyer or something. That is my right. **

OW: _That is your right yes, but before you leave I have a question about Nigel Uno. _

**WB: Oh okay. **

OW: _Do you have any idea where he could have gone?_

**WB: No idea. I don't fully understand why he even would leave in the first place. **

OW:_ I'm sure you didn't know but Mr. Uno was the one who called the authorities and made sure the ambulance was there._

**WB: He's a good guy, I'm not surprised by what he did and I'm not surprised he's gone. Now I am done here. **

_OW: I understand and thank you Mr. Beetles for your time and consideration. _

_12:00 PM_

_OW: Next we will be talking with Abigail Lincoln._

_OW: Hello Miss. Lincoln._

**AL: Hello Officer Washington, how are you today? **

_OW: I've been very busy, thank you. Now moving on, I heard that Miss. Sanban was kidnapped from your own home is that correct?_

**AL: Yeah tha' is correct. **

_OW: When you first saw that she was kidnapped how did you react?_

**AL: I was frightened of course. I went to talk to Nigel, Wally and Hoagie first thing after I found that she was missing. **

_OW: How did they react? What was the first move that they made? _

**AL: Wally had been given a note himself so he already knew what was going on when I got to Nigel's house. **

_OW: So when you all go together after hearing of her disappearance you didn't contact the police? Why?_

**AL: We are known to work alone. Just us no adults, it was the way we grew up. And in the end it worked out and we found them on our own.**

_OW: Don't you think things would have been done quicker if you would have called the police rather than handling things on your own?_

**AL: I think things would have taken longer. We got things done way fasta then if we would have filed a missing persons report. **

_OW: What exactly helped you find Miss. Sanban? _

**AL: She would send us ransom notes that had secret messages in them that helped us find where she was located. **

_OW: Do you happen to have these notes with you; because they are now considered evidence to this crime?_

**AB: No I do not have them with me but I can bring them here if you really need them, the only problem is they are at Nigel's house. **

_OW: Mr. Uno, speaking of him, do you have any idea where he could possibly be? _

**AB: No. I don't have any idea where he could possibly be. **

_OW: I guess that's all I needed to know. Thank you for your time Miss. Lincoln and don't forget to bring those notes. Actually before you go can you answer one question for me, _

_12:30_

_OW: Our fourth and final interview for the day due to the disappearance of Nigel Uno is Hoagie Pennywhistle Jr. the brother of Tommy Pennywhistle the kidnapper. _

_OW: Good after noon . _

**HP: Good afternoon.**

_OW: Okay let us begin. You were upset were you not when they told your parents that the search would be lifted and when your brother was declared dead?_

**HP: How would you feel if your parents told you that your brother was dead all because the police wanted to give up looking for him? **

_OW: I would be very upset yes, but what made you decide not to tell your parents that he was found once you learned that he was the one who was holding Kuki Sanban captive?_

**HP: I didn't tell them because I didn't want to worry them anymore than they already were. I did however tell them not to plan a funeral; I never gave them a reason on why not I just told them not to.**

_OW: I see. Now how did you feel when you learned that it was your brother?_

**HP: I was happy but hurt all at the same time because my brother was alive but I was hurt that he took one of my best friends when he wanted to take my ex-girlfriend.**

_OW: Your ex-girlfriend? What do you mean by that?_

**HP: Tommy ran away because Abigail broke my heart, a weird reason I know but my brother was a weird person. He wanted Abigail the whole time. He took Kuki on accident. **

_OW: Oh I see. His point was made by taking Miss. Sanban. Now, my question to you is where do think Nigel Uno went? _

**HP: I wish I knew so I could tell you so you can find him and bring my best friend back but I have no idea where he could have gone or why he would have even left. **

_OW: We will continue to search for Nigel Uno and if any more questions come up I will have you and all of your other friends contacted. _

**HP: Thank you. **

_OW: The case with Tommy Pennywhistle and Nigel Uno is not closed and probably will not be closed for awhile but any new information will be posted and any new leads will be considered. Thanks to all the kids who helped me with this case and I hope all the answers are eventually answered. _


	21. The End

_So I sort of rushed this but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Thank you everyone who has been here from the beginning reading my kids next door story. Thanks for all the favorites and reviews and alerts. ^_^ Hopefully there will be readers after this is done. _

_So I will still says, hugs and reviews!_

_~Nikkiadeux._

* * *

_It was a week after everything went down that Tommy Pennywhistle passed away from loss of blood and phenomena. Shortly after Kuki's parents arrived the trial for what Tommy had done was put to an end. Anna Davis and David Rogers were both arrested and charged with kidnapping, if Tommy wouldn't have succumbed to death he would have been charged with kidnapping and attempted murder. Days later the family began to plan a funeral in Tommy's honor. Wally's parents were called and talked with but never came due to cost and distance, a ticket was said to be bought for him to return to Australia. Kuki's family was stationed in a hotel room in Chicago awaiting for the services to get finished so they could return home._

Kuki began to pack her bags, her month of vacation coming to an end early.

Abby sat on the bed watching as she packed an upset look on her face, "hey at least they are lettin' ya' come back during Christmas break for New Years," she said, Kuki knew, to lighten the mood.  
"Yeah I know I just wish I had more time with Wally..." Kuki admitted stopping her packing but he was already on his way to the airport.

Once Nigel disappeared Wally had nowhere to go, he couldn't stay with Hoagie because his family was mourning the death of their youngest son and getting a real funeral together, services for Tommy would be held the night before Kuki was set to leave, Wally on the other hand was leaving that night no goodbye had been giving, nothing.  
"Why do you think he left so early Abby? And I don't mean because he couldn't stay with anyone, he could have gotten a hotel until the services, he had enough money... plus Hoagies parents offered to pay for it also," Kuki asked now lying on the bed next to Abby.  
"From what Hoagies told me, even though our conversations have been short, once Wally's parents got a call from the police they freaked and bought him a plane ticket to leave as soon as possible, it was all very messy, which is causing his vacation to end short." Abby sighed turning to look at Kuki who was teary eyed.

"Come on, we better get to Hoagies house, he's been wanting to hang out," Abby said pushing herself off of the bed and hitting Kuki's leg.

Kuki looked around the room and then began to think, "Hey Abby?"

Wally walked into the airport angry and hurt. He tried to explain to his parents what happened but it didn't work they wouldn't listen to him and they didn't listen to anything he had to say. None of it. He was upset not only because he didn't see Kuki but because he wasn't going to be with his best friend in his time of need.

He looked at his ticket and saw that the flight left at six o'clock, the time right now was two, four hours wasn't enough to time to go see Kuki and get back in time.

"You know you want to go," a voice from behind Wally said, Nigel.

"What are you doing here Uno?" Wally snapped, letting go anger that he had been bottling up for a few weeks.

"Look Beetles, I plan to turn myself in you understand but the only way I could have saved Tommy or tried to save Tommy was if I left that night without saying anything to anyone do you understand that?" Nigel told Wally keeping his temper even like he normally did.

"But see Nigel, you never did anything! You didn't need to run away. You called the police which in the end helped Tommy live as long as he did, you saved him at the time," Wally argued feeling his anger boiling over and out of him, the idea of making a scene in an airport was not his best idea.

"It was my fault! All of it! I shouldn't- I shouldn't of gotten with Abby this all would have been avoided," Nigel cried his eyes were becoming glassy with tears. "I had to leave, I didn't want to be seen not once Tommy stabbed himself..."

"Nigel you running away cause everything to be much worse than it should have been," Wally said holding on to his friends arm.

"I told you, I'm turning myself in, for running away..." Nigel began moving away from Wally, "Wally you need to leave, you can't get on that plane," Nigel urged, Wally just looked at him a feeling of confusion going through his mind.

"I have a ticket already, I can't..." Wally began to look at his surroundings, the airport, the people who weren't Kuki.

"I called your parents there is no ticket, I told them about Tommy, you need to go to Kuki and I can take you there," Nigel said beginning to feel not so shaken.

"Lets get out of here," Wally said grabbing his bags off the floor and nearly running out the doors, "Uno, how did you know I was here?"

"Beetles lets just say I know everything," Nigel said pulling his sunglasses over his eyes and heading out the door.

Abby drove up in front of the Unos' home, no cars were there as usual, Abby parked the car, moments later Kuki opened the door and jumped out.

"Abby is any of it still there?" Kuki asked walking to the back gate.

Abby nodded, "Some what, it's enough to remember," she said walking behind Kuki as soon as the gate was opened. She took one last look behind her and saw down the street a little bit was the car she was hoping to see, Nigel Uno's car.

Kuki made her way into the backyard the sight of the place she grew up barley there, the tree was still there but parts of the tree house was missing, major parts.

"It's been so long," Kuki whispered going up to the tree and touching the bark.

"Yeah, it's been a long time hasn't it?" A voice from behind Kuki asked, she turned in surprise to see Wally standing in the backdoor, Nigel behind him.

"Wally!" Kuki cried running to his arms, her tears were falling down like crazy, never had she been so happy.

Nigel walked out of the back door to stand with Abby after Wally had moved with Kuki, "I'm glad you called," Abby smiled kissing Nigel.

"Is he coming?" Nigel asked Abby, meaning Hoagie of course, Abby nodded a sad smile on her face.

"It's one of our last nights together, yeah he'll be here," Abby said leaning into Nigel's arms tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Did I miss anything?" it was Hoagie's voice, today it sounded more cheerful then it had in weeks.

"We were waiting for you my good friend," Nigel said moving away from Abby and over to the tree, where a small part of the tree house was still located, "come on guys there is a surprise inside."

Nigel went in first followed by Abby, Hoagie, Wally and Kuki going in last.

"Wait Kuki..." Wally grabbed her arm before she could duck inside, she turned and looked at him a smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kuki asked her smile fading, Wally just laughed hoping it would make her feel better.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that...I..." but he didn't get to finish because Kuki leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too," she said moving away from him, "come on I don't want to miss any second of us all together again."

_Once the whole group was together they ate and talked about all the memories they had shared between the ages of 5-13, before the night was over they all posed for a group picture a replica of one they had taken 3 years before._


End file.
